It's like a tragedy
by Thoas
Summary: Sterek. Leurs doigts s'enlacent. Ils s'embrassent. Ils sont bien, là, comme ça. Tout est calme, tranquille, ils sont heureux. Mais tout bascule. Tout bascule toujours, de toute façon. Et ils doivent vivre avec ce fait, qu'ils se sont aimés et qu'ils s'aimeront sûrement toujours.
1. Dream 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà une nouvelle fic qui j'espère, vous plaira \O/**

 **Je remercie énormément mon beta préféré, j'ai nommé... *roulement de tambours*... mon papa ! Parce que oui, il arrive que ce soit mon père qui me relise...**

 **Évidemment Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (on s'en serait pas douter, tiens)**

 **Rating M (au cas ou...)**

 **Ce chapitre est plutôt sombre mais avec un petit moment d'humour quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 partie 1 : Dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Souviens-toi... Je t'en supplie... Allez, Stiles…

\- Je ne peux pas... je n'y arrive pas...››

Une main douce passa sur la joue à présent trempé de larmes du jeune garçon. Assis sur une chaise en bois, depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chambre d'hôpital lui semblait-il, mais il n'en était pas sûr, un homme lui faisait face, accroupis près de lui. Un vieil homme, aux trais tirés, à la mine fatiguée, aux cheveux bruns où l'on voyait apparaître des tâches grisonnantes. Un homme qu'il connaissait sans savoir qui il était réellement.

\- Rappelle-toi, Stiles. Il faut que tu te souviennes.

\- Je n'y arrive pas...

\- Allez... Tu peux le faire... Je le sais... Commençons par le début... Sais-tu qui je suis, Stiles ?

\- ... Non…

Une nouvelle larme s'échappa de son œil, que l'homme prit le soin d'essuyer, toujours avec une immense douceur. L'homme sourit malgré un éclair de souffrance qui passa dans ses prunelles brunes.

\- Je suis ton père, Stiles. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui... Je comprends...

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens ? Un peu ?

\- Non…

Un reniflement. Et son père se leva, lui tournant le dos. Il l'avait blessé, il le savait. Mais il préférait être sincère. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il se leva à son tour, rejoignant l'homme près de la fenêtre. Il ne le regardait pas, préférant concentrer son attention sur ce que laissait entrevoir la vitre. Le silence se fit, lourd, dur, pesant.

\- Je suis désolé…

Personne ne lui répondit. Il voulait prendre son père dans ses bras. Comme un enfant. Il avait besoin de son père. Alors il le fit, faisant enfin réagir le vieil homme qui entoura son fils de ses bras, et carressa avec amour ses cheveux bruns, le laissant pleurer dans son épaule et salir son tee-shirt. Un vrai moment entre un père et son fils. De l'extérieur, un moment absolument normal, quoiqu'un peu triste. Si seulement le fils se souvenait de son père… Si seulement. Tout cela ne dura malheureusement qu'un court instant avant que les deux hommes ne s'éloignent, baissant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre, l'un pour ne pas voir le vide ancrée dans les prunelles brunes, l'autre pour ne pas voir la douleur et le désespoir dans les yeux de son père. Sans un mot, le plus vieux quitta la pièce, laissant son fils seul avec ses pensées et ses remords. Laissant son fils seul avec son esprit et ses trop nombreuses questions. L'adolescent déplaça la chaise vers la fenêtre et s'assit, le dos droit, le regard tourné vers le dehors. Il restait figé, presque comme mort. Mais il était vivant, il respirait encore, son cœur battait toujours et de trop nombreuses pensées envahissaient son esprit.

\- Tu te souviendras.

Le garçon ne se retourna pas vers la personne qui avait parlé. Il resta les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'était pas surpris. Il n'avait pas peur. Il attendait juste que son interlocuteur continue, qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait commencé.

\- Un jour tu te souviendras. Je te le promet.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne répondait pas. Que répondre à cela ? Il sentit la personne s'approcher. Mais elle s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre. Elle était hésitante, comme si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Il se souvenait d'elle. Mais il ne préférait pas le lui faire comprendre pour le moment. Elle était immobile. Il était immobile. Ils attendaient tous les deux que l'autre fasse un geste. Elle se disait qu'elle avait fait le premier pas, que c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait continuer de marcher. Il se disait qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt, qu'il pouvait encore attendre. Mais pendant combien de temps allait-on le laisser tranquille ? Combien de temps avant que les autres ne décident qu'il avait assez attendu ?

Il ne fera pas le deuxième pas. Il ne se retournera pas. Il ne parlera pas. Ses yeux restent égarés dans un néant qu'il est le seul à vouloir voir. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, quelle position adopter. Doit-elle parler ? Ou doit-elle s'en aller et revenir plus tard ?

Mais elle est déjà partie, elle est déjà revenue. Depuis trop longtemps elle prend la même décision. Chaque jour elle s'enfuit, en se disant qu'elle reviendra le lendemain. Et elle revient, espérant un changement, juste un signe qui lui prouve qu'il se souvient. Mais jamais rien ne se passe et elle repart. Mais peut-être est-ce à elle de faire le second pas ? Est-ce à elle de l'obliger à marcher ? Faut-il lui laisser le choix au final ?

Elle s'approche en tremblant. Elle a peur. Elle n'a pas assez confiance en son choix. Il frémit, toujours sans bouger.

Un pas de plus. Elle n'est jamais allée aussi près. Il veut qu'elle continue.

Un deuxième pas. Ils hésitent tous les deux. Distance ou rapprochement ? Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Trois pas. Ils ne peuvent plus revenir en arrière. Ils sont trop proches pour cela. Il n'a jamais autant senti sa présence, il n'a jamais autant eu envie de se retourner. Il n'a jamais eu autant envie de parler. Elle n'a jamais autant attendu et espéré. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi en colère l'un contre l'autre.

\- Que vaut une promesse si on l'oublie ?

Sa voix est rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des années. Ou comme s'il avait pleuré.

\- Tu te rappelles de moi.

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelle. Comment oublier ? Elle est soulagée. De son avis à lui, elle ne devrait pas l'être. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Maintenant qu'il a commencé à parler, il ne va pas s'arrêter. Et il crache ses mots, parce qu'il les a trop longtemps retenus et cachés, qu'il les a trop longtemps enfouis sous tout ce qu'il pouvait, refusant de les laisser sortir.

\- De toi ? Non. De ce que tu m'as fait ? Peut-être. Tu sais, je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire hier, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Réfléchir. Tortures ! Que je m'infligeais moi-même. J'ai essayé de me souvenir d'autre chose que de ça. Mais tu as trop bien fait les choses et je suis incapable de retrouver ce que j'ai perdu. Et que fais-tu là maintenant ? Tu es venu admirer ton œuvre ? Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, profites du spectacle, fais-toi plaisir. Ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. Sais-tu qui je suis ? Dans ce cas, dis-le moi ! Parce que moi je ne le sais pas. Tu m'as tout fait perdre. Et tu viens tous les jours me voir, mais tu ne t'approches jamais. Quel courage ! Pourquoi viens-tu ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Qu'attends-tu que je fasse ? Tu veux que je pleure ? Que je regrette ce que je t'ai fait ? Je ne regrette pas !

Le garçon se leva avec une rage éclatant de son corps, l'adrénaline coulant miraculeusement dans ses veines. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il ne s'écoutait pas. Il était en dehors de tout cela, ses yeux toujours pointés vers un horizon qui lui semblait beaucoup trop loin, trop inaccessible. Et il laissait pleuvoir ses mots, sans jamais regarder l'étrangère, comme s'il ne parlait à personne en particulier. Il laissait le choix, si elle voulait l'écouter, qu'elle le fasse, quoiqu'elle décide, lui continuait ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il se rassit, sans se taire, mais il était calmé à présent. Les mots qui sortaient encore étaient dits sans intonations particulières, presque avec ennuit. Ils n'étaient plus importants, il se fichait de les dire. L'étrangère n'avait pas réagi, elle attendait que tout soit fini, que les mots cessent de sortir. Elle regardait là où le garçon regardait, sans voir ce qu'il voyait. Et quand tout cessa, quand le silence retentit enfin, aucun des deux n'y prêta attention. Ils étaient là, seuls, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si aucun mot n'avait été prononcés. L'un d'entre eux les avaient-ils au moins écoutés ? Il avait parlé, parce qu'il pensait qu'il fallait parler. Il l'avait fait, il ne le referait pas. À elle de faire le prochain pas.

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait.

\- Je t'ai tué.

\- Je ne suis pas morte.

\- Mais tu n'es personne. Comme moi.

\- Tu es Stiles.

\- Non. Stiles a des amis, une famille, une personne qu'il aime. Et tous les souvenirs qui vont avec. Je n'ai rien.

\- Pourquoi ne te souviens-tu pas ?

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire ?

L'ironie restait son arme, même s'il n'était plus Stiles. L'étrangère recula d'un pas, sous la haine qu'il lui crachait au visage. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait peur de lui, il le ressentait. Elle se reprit bien vite. Il ne devait pas voir qu'il avait le pouvoir. Mais il le savait déjà et il se servait de ce contrôle.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire cela.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre la mémoire, tu te rappelles ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait.

Il ne put empêcher son rire de s'échapper de sa gorge, malsain, destructeur. Elle voulait se taire, partir. Elle ne le fit pas.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que tu m'as fait, alors ? Tu m'as enlevé tout ce que j'avais, tu m'as privé de ma vie. Tu m'as fait oublier. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, par ta faute.

Il ne le criait pas, il disait ses vérités avec un ton anodin. Rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant.

\- Tu te souviens. De tout.

Son mutisme refit surface et sa bouche se ferma avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il avait oublié quoi. Elle attendit. Il attendit aussi. Les yeux fixaient sur le même point. Qu'y avait-il de si intérressant derrière cette fenêtre ? Aucun des deux ne le savait. Mais ils restaient, comme fascinés par un spectacle qu'ils ne voyaient pas. Ils ne parlaient plus, ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, l'essentiel avait été évoqué.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre et regarder, en espérant que les réponses à leurs questions allaient surgir de nulle part, avant qu'ils n'aient à les poser. Ils ne voulaient pas parler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Pour échanger, il faut être deux. Là, aucun ne voulait de l'autre, alors ils s'enfermaient dans leurs bulles de solitude insondable laissant le silence les ceuillir et la peine les prendre. Ils souffraient tous les deux. Ils étaient tous les deux malades et fous, terrassés par leurs pensées. Ils savaient chacun ce que ressentait l'autre, puisqu'ils ressentaient la même chose. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Ils voulaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Mais leurs haines et leurs ressentiments prenaient le dessus, et les éloignaient. Le regard fixant le même endroit, ils ne se voyaient pas, préférant s'ignorer.

L'étrangère fut la première à craquer, laissant une larme lui échapper. Elle s'assit sur le lit vide, regardant le dos du garçon, ses yeux suivant chaque respirations, chaque soulèvements de son coeur, en espérant qu'il ne s'arrête pas de battre, pas maintenant. Elle pouvait encore le sauver. Elle inspectait chaque os, chaque parcelle de chair visible à travers le tee-shirt trop fin. Elle attendait qu'il se retourne, qu'il la regarde, peut-être qu'il la rejoigne. Elle attendait son geste. Ça devait venir de lui, plus d'elle.

Il ne se retournait pas. Il ne bougeait pas. Et elle voyait sa respiration ralentir, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Elle le voyait déjà partir, alors qu'il était pourtant encore là. Elle n'osait pas parler, pas faire un geste, un pas, de peur de le brusquer. Et puis ce n'était plus à son tour. Tout allait se finir, il disparaissait. Sans qu'ils ne le perçoivent l'écart entre eux s'agrandissait. Ils le devinaient. Aucun des deux n'était réellement prêt à stopper cet éloignement. Comme s'ils en avaient besoin. Elle espérait de plus en plus. Il perdait espoir, ne se sentant pas capable de quitter ce qu'ils avaient installés pendant trop longtemps. Il ne s'en croyait pas capable, il ne croyait pas en lui. Elle perdait espoir. Il ne l'avait jamais eu. Ils en étaient réduits au même point, attendre.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas parce que tu ne veux pas te souvenir.

Ce n'était pas une question, il l'avait compris. Il ferma les yeux, acceptant ce fait. Il le savait. Elle le savait aussi. C'était juste trop dur à s'avouer. Une larme s'échappa à son tour de la joue du garçon et il repensa à son père, qui quelques heures plus tôt, avait balayé de la main celle qui était tombée sur sa joue. Il sentit une main contre sa peau. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, sachant déjà qui c'était.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir.

C'était dit. C'était avoué. Il sentit la femme en face de lui sourire. Sans la voir, il la connaissait assez pour le savoir. Et il savait aussi que son sourire était magnifique.

\- Tu ne mourras pas. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Ils auraient pu laisser encore une fois le silence les emporter. Mais ils voulaient parler. Ils s'étaient déjà trop tus. Ils leur fallait parler.

\- Tu te souviendras.

\- Je veux me souvenir maintenant.

Il suffisait de se l'avouer. Il suffisait de le dire tout haut, être sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Et il le voulait vraiment, cette fois, il en avait besoin.

Le sourire de l'étrangère s'aggrandit. Tout venait enfin de se remettre en place. Les choses avaient enfin bougé. Elle était là pour l'aider, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

\- Je vais te rendre ce que je t'ai pris mon Stiles. Mais je veux une contrepartie. À chaque souvenir rendu, j'ai droit à une réponse.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, restant tout de même méfiant. Mais il voulait ses souvenirs. Il en avait besoin maintenant. Il se releva, ferma le rideau pour ne plus se perdre et il s'assit sur le lit, laissant l'étrangère prendre la chaise et s'installer face à lui. Ils relevèrent la tête et pour la première fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent. D'un signe de tête, il lui fit signe de commencer.

\- Ma question. Pourquoi me détestes-tu ?

\- Je ne te déteste pas. Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait. Mon souvenir maintenant.

Seul un prénom sortit de la bouche de la femme, dans un souffle, un murmure impercéptible mais c'était suffisant pour que le garçon se souvienne.

\- John Stilinski.

 _Affalé sur le canapé du salon, John regardait le match qui se déroulait à la télé, une bière à la main, les pieds sur la table basse aux côtés d'un hamburger végétarien, à peine touché. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les hamburgers végétariens, loin de là, mais… Okay, soyons honnêtes, il n'aimait PAS les hamburgers végétariens. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix de le manger ? C'était soit ça, soit rien._

 _Son ventre grogna famine et il du se résoudre à prendre une bouchée de ce monstre vert. Tant que son fils était dans les parages, il n'aurait, de toutes les façons, droit à rien d'autre. En parlant de ce dernier, il le vit passer devant lui en sifflotant, l'air de rien, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Mais un Stiles qui n'a l'air de rien cache toujours quelque chose. Et cela, il l'avait appris à ses dépens de trop nombreuses fois. Il se dêpécha de couper la télé, suivant son fils jusqu'à sa grotte (comment appeler autrement une chambre d'adolescent ?) et s'acouda contre la porte que Stiles avait fermé derrière lui, coinçant ainsi son otage, ne lui laissant aucune échapatoire._

 _\- Qu'as-tu encore fait, fils ?_

 _Sa voix était méfiante et il le devint encore plus quand l'adolescent lui renvoya un regard empli d'innocence. Stiles n'est jamais innocent, c'est une règle universelle._

 _\- Pourquoi aurais-je fais quelque chose, papa ?_

 _\- Parce que tu ne fais jamais rien._

 _Deuxième règle universelle. Stiles qui ne fait rien, n'est pas Stiles._

 _Le shérif soutint le regard de son fils, ne le lâchant sous aucun prétexte. Il voulait savoir, alors il saurait. L'adolescent savait qu'il allait devoir dire quelque chose si il voulait pouvoir être tranquille. Il connaissait son père et connaissait son entêtement et il savait que quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, il était prêt à tout pour le trouver, ne lâchant jamais l'affaire. Il n'était pas shérif pour rien, après tout. Et ce soir là, il était trop fatigué pour lui tenir tête. Il soupira et lâcha prudemment la bombe._

 _\- Il se pourrait, je dis bien, il se pourrait que par hasard et sans le vouloir (évidemment !) je me sois malencontrueusement pris un mur au lycée._

 _\- Et c'est tout ?_

 _Le shérif parut surpris en voyant que son fils ne continuait pas. Mais il se reprit bien vite quand l'adolescent se mit à rougir et à fixer le bout de ses converses._

 _\- Pas vraiment…_

 _\- Quoi d'autre ?_

 _\- Sur le coup, je ne me suis pas rendu compte immédiatement que c'était un mur, et j'ai voulu reculer. Sauf que je me suis pris les pieds dans… mes propres pieds. Et en essayant de me rattraper j'ai agrippé quelque chose qui est tombé avec moi. Ce quelque chose était en fait malheureusement un extincteur qui s'est ouvert et mis en marche pendant la chute, mettant de la mousse partout sur le sol du vestiaire des garçons. Ne me demande pas comment mais il y avait un chat dans les vestiaires, qui n'a pas trop apprécié d'être ainsi arrosé et qui a griffé Greenberg qui le caressait à ce moment-là, le faisant lâcher le sandwich qu'il avait en main. Ensuite le coach est arrivé pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. À cause de la mousse, il n'a pas vu le sandwich de Greenberg sur le sol et a glissé dessus, percutant les casiers dans sa chute et les faisant tomber, un par un, comme des dominos. Avec leur poids, les casiers ont détruit le mur qui sépare les douches et les canalisations d'eau par la même occasions. Résultat : plus de vestiaire, plus de douches, de la mousse partout et une inondation dans tous le rez-de-chaussé. Je suis mis en retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année…_

 _Le shérif ne put retenir un rire en entendant une histoire aussi improbable mais il ne doutait absolument pas de ce que son fils lui racontait. Stiles étant Stiles, l'impossible devenait habituel. Il réfléchit quand même avant de parler, il n'était pas du genre à faire du chantage, encore moins à son propre fils, mais c'était une situation d'urgence vitale._

 _\- Je ne te punis pas à une condition : j'ai droit à un VRAI hamburger !_

 _\- Mais… ta santé !_

 _\- Et ta punition ?_

 _Il sut qu'il avait gagné et que son fils ne pourrait pas le lui refuser quand un grognement mécontent s'échappa de l'adolescent. Il décida que partir était une bonne solution quand Stiles lui tira la langue dans un élan de réaction mature. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un vrai hamburger._

Le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains, des centaines de souvenirs refaisant surface brusquement. Une goutte de sueur glissa de son front et vint s'éclater sur le sol. Il avait mal, atrocement mal. Se souvenir de son père le faisait souffrir, sa mémoire étant toujours trop bloquée. Son souffle s'accéléra, comme après une dure séance de sport.

\- Ça ira mieux quand tu te souviendras un peu plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Comment je peux avoir oublié mon propre père ?

Sa phrase avait été lâchée dans un souffle, un cri de souffrance silencieux. L'étrangère hocha la tête, comme si elle comprenait. Mais c'était faux, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle n'avait pas vécu ce que lui devait endurer en cet instant. Elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps, il n'en avait pas besoin maintenant pensait-elle.

\- Tu n'avais pas le choix. Passons à la suite. Qu'ai-je fait que tu détestes ?

\- Ta maladie. Démence fronto-temporale. Tu m'as rendu responsable de ce qui t'arrivait. Tu me criais que tout était de ma faute. Et comme je n'étais qu'un enfant quand tu es tombée malade, je t'ai crue. Je m'en suis pris à moi-même, je ne me voyais que comme un monstre infame, une horreur de la nature qui n'aurait jamais du voir le jour.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne le controlais pas.

\- Je ne t'en veux plus maintenant. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Ils se comprenaient enfin, ils se pardonnaient ensembles toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient faites. Les blessures qu'ils avaient infligées à l'autre. Et on sentait que l'atmosphère de la pièce s'allégeait peu à peu. Mais la femme ne laissa pas le silence s'installer, il fallait faire vite, l'autre était déjà en train de mourir. Le deuxième prénom se répercuta sur les quatre murs qui les enfermaient.

\- Liam


	2. Dream 2

**Chapitre 1 partie 2 : Dream**

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé Stiles !_

 _Le beta s'excusa pour la troisième fois de la minute, les larmes aux yeux, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait énormément, ça se voyait. Stiles ne le disait pas, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il était pardonné. Il le laissait juste mijoter encore un peu parce qu'il trouvait ça plus drôle et aussi parce que le plus jeune était vraiment trop mignon. Il se décida enfin à cesser son jeu quand il vit des larmes coulet du bord des yeux de l'enfant. Il posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule beaucoup trop musclée à son avis (jalousie...), du loup._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas Liam. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?_

 _\- Parce que j'ai cassé ta télé ! Désolé !_

 _Il sourit d'amusement. Peut-être Liam pourrait-il entrer dans le livre des records s'il continuait dans cette voie. Dans la catégorie « Le plus d'excuses en une minute ». Il garda cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, il la ressortirai peut-être un jour, qui sait._

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas, c'était un accident._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû entrer par la fenêtre du salon._

 _\- C'est vrai que c'était idiot. D'autant plus que la porte était ouverte…_

 _Stiles se stoppa bien vite quand il vit la tête du beta s'enfonçer dans ses épaules, comme s'il voulait disparaître sous terre. Il tenta une phrase rassurante, qui fit peu d'effet sur le jeune garçon._

 _\- Mais tu n'es pas le seul, vous le faites tous. Il fallait bien qu'un jour quelque chose de ce genre arrive. C'est tombé sur toi, félicitations tu es l'heureux gagnant ! Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre vous._

 _\- J'aurais quand même dû regarder ce que je faisais. Je suis désolé._

 _Stiles commençait à en avoir assez, c'était peut-être amusant au début, mais là, le plus jeune ne faisait que se répéter, sans trouver aucun argument pour lui prouver que c'était de sa faute. Il finissait par s'ennuyer un peu. Il monta le ton pour être sûr d'être écouté et commença à parler. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit une mère qui sermonnait son fils. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin d'être la vérité. Mais c'était une autre histoire… Revenons à nos moutons, c'est-à-dire, Stiles qui fâche un pauvre Liam qui ne cesse de s'excuser._

 _\- Écoute-moi Liam, tu es entré par la fenêtre du salon, comme tu fais toujours et d'habitude rien ne se passe. Sauf que cette fois là, la télé à était déplacée, le temps que je passe un coup d'aspirateur en-dessous et en voulant refermer la fenêtre, tes fesses ont tapé dans l'écran qui est tombé au sol et qui s'est cassé. Ce n'est pas si grave, c'était un accident. Tu t'es excusé et je t'ai dit que tu étais pardonné. Voilà, c'est tout, la boucle est bouclée, on n'en parle plus, d'accord ?_

 _Le louveteau essuya le début de ses pleurs sur sa manche et releva les yeux, le regard décidé._

 _\- Oui ! Tu as raison, merci. Mais quand même désolé d'avoir cassé la télé, Stiles !_

L'adolescent étouffa un soupir attendri. Le beta était si mignon parfois et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. L'étrangère sourit en voyant la scène et tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux mouillés de sueur du garçon. La souffrance s'était légèrement estompée mais restait tout de même dure à supporter. L'échange continua, toujours de la même façon. Une question, une réponse, un prénom qui apportait les souvenirs auxquels il était enchaîné.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans une chambre d'hôpital. Un hôpital psychiatrique, je pense.

Eichen House. Il connaissait les murs, les couloirs, les sons et les cris des patients. Il connaissait cet endroit, c'est là qu'il avait rencontré réellement…

\- Malia

 _\- Écoutes Stiles, je ne te quitte pas parce que je ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que tu es trop… léger._

 _\- Léger ?_

 _\- Oui, léger. À chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour et que je suis sur toi, j'ai peur de t'écraser. Dès que je te touche, j'ai peur de te casser. Tu es trop fragile, Stiles._

 _\- Merci Malia, ma fierté masculine vient d'être sévérement amochée._

 _\- Tu es tellement plus féminin que moi, en plus ! Ta démarche, tes positions, ton goût pour les vêtements, ta cuisine. Quand on sort, c'est toi qui me maquille et me coiffe !_

 _\- Mais parce que si je te laissais le faire, ce serait un désastre ! Tu croies que le mascara c'est pour les lèvres…_

 _\- J'essaie d'apprendre. Mais tu avoueras que ce n'est pas facile, il y a tellement de choses…_

 _\- C'est une question de logique, Malia._

 _\- J'ai l'impression d'être l'homme, dans notre couple ! Quand on dort en cuillère, je suis toujours derrière. C'était marrant pendant un certain temps, mais je ne veux pas vivre comme cela jusqu'à ma mort, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer maintenant avant de trop s'attacher et de finir par en souffrir. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?_

 _\- Oui, je comprends Malia._

 _\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Stiles, parce que je t'aime bien quand même, que je suis vraiment contente de te connaître, que je ne t'oublierais jamais. Mais je dois le faire, je dois rompre. Je le fais pour tout les bons moments qu'on a vécu ensemble. Je suis désolé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave Malia._

 _\- Si, ça l'est. Tu vas me manquer énormément. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre._

 _\- Tu pleures ?_

 _\- Non. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'oeil, c'est tout._

 _\- Écoute Malia, je comprends ce que tu dis et je comprends ce que tu ressens. On ne va pas s'oublier, tu sais ? Même si on n'est plus ensemble, on peut rester amis et continuer de se voir. On s'aime bien. Je t'aime bien. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi non plus. On le sait tous les deux, on a mis les choses au point, comme deux adultes responsables. On n'est plus un couple, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit se séparer géographiquement. On peut rester tous les deux dans la même ville et se cotoyer en tant qu'amis, tout simplement. Je t'aime beaucoup Malia, je n'ai pas envie que tu disparaisses de ma vie. Je serai là, à tes côtés, en ami et si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai toujours là. Je viendrai te maquiller et te coiffer quand tu en auras besoin, ce sera juste en tant qu'ami, plus en tant que petit-copain. Et si un jour tu te trouves quelqu'un que tu aimes profondémént et véritablement, alors je serai heureux pour toi, heureux d'assister à ton histoire à une place privilégiée, heureux d'être ton ami et ton confident. C'est d'accord Malia ?_

 _\- Oui Stiles, tu es mon meilleur ami._

 _\- Amis pour la vie ?_

 _\- Amis._

La promesse avait été scellée et rien ne pourrait la défaire. Malia. Il avait oublié Malia. Il avait honte en cet instant, honte d'avoir pu oublier son amie, d'avoir pu oublier tous ces gens importants. Mais combien en restait-il encore ? Combien de personnes avait-il pu oublier ? Sa tête s'allégeait petit à petit du poids de l'oubli mais s'alourdissait de celui des regrets. Il avait mis si longtemps à construire sa vie, et tout avait disparu en si peu de temps. La femme lui faisant face ressentit un pincement au coeur. C'était elle la cause de tout cela, elle s'en voulait. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors elle continua, pour que la douleur disparaisse plus vite.

\- As-tu oublié depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais plus trop. Tu viens me voir depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais plus si tu venais me voir avant que je ne perde la mémoire. Le temps n'est pas le même à Eichen House.

\- Tu as perdu la mémoire depuis un mois, aujourd'hui. Je suis venue tous les jours depuis que tu es malade. Je ne venais pas te voir avant.

\- Pourquoi tu poses des questions si tu as la réponse ?

\- Pour que toi, tu aies la réponse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour survivre. Mais ne parlons pas de cela. Il te faut un souvenir. Isaac.

 _\- Aaa... Aaa... Atchum !_

 _Stiles éternua pour la millième fois sûrement de la journée et s'essuya le nez sur sa manche (pas très propre, c'est vrai, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix... Épidémie de mouchoirs, tous partis en vacances !)._

 _Il grogna, mécontent et énervé. Mais depuis quand des températures aussi basses étaient autorisées ? Il secoua sa tête pour faire tomber les flocons de neige qui s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux et éternua une seconde fois, maudissant intérieurement... Tout ce qu'il pouvait maudire. Tout et n'importe quoi y passait. Il maudissait les enfants, qui ne semblaient pas touchés par le froid de l'hiver. Il maudissait l'hiver pour être aussi froid. Il maudissait Noël pour l'obliger à sortir en ville acheter des cadeaux. Et par dessus tout, il maudissait celui qu'il attendait, qui était l'initiateur de sa mort par congélation. Il se tortilla, ses fesses gelant littéralement sur le banc où il s'était assis pour attendre. Un rire cristallin le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva d'un bond, furieux, mais aussi pressé de bouger enfin, quoique ce soit qui puisse lui apporter un semblant de chaleur. Il prit quand même le temps de faire passer sa colère sur l'autre garçon, un beau châtain bouclé au regard de chiot._

 _\- Cinq minutes de retard ! C'est toi qui m'a donné rendez-vous pour qu'on choisisse ensemble des cadeaux pour la meute, et tu oses arriver en retard ?! Sais-tu ce que j'ai vécu en t'attendant ? J'aurais pu mourir de froid ! Cinq minutes de retard quand même !_

 _\- Mais Stiles, on s'était donné rendez-vous à treize heures._

 _\- Et ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change._

 _\- Et il n'est même pas encore treize heures..._

 _\- Tu aurais du savoir que je serais en avance. Tu as cinq minutes de retard sur l'heure de mon arrivée. Je suis, à mon avis, bien gentil de ne pas trop t'en vouloir. Bon dépêchons-nous d'entrer dans le centre commercial avant que je ne me transforme en bonhomme de neige. Je ne veux pas avoir un nez en carotte !_

Le garçon cria, se tapant furieusement le crâne avec la paume de sa main, stoppant ainsi son souvenir. Il avait les yeux trempés de larmes, sans qu'aucune ne coule pourtant. Il se laissa glisser de son lit pour se retrouver à même le sol, s'allongeant sur le carrelage gris et froid de la chambre d'hôpital. Il se tordait, ne se controlant pas, la douleur était trop forte, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

\- Stop… Je ne peux plus… Je n'en peux plus… Il faut ça cesse… S'il te plait…

Il suppliait. Elle le regardait, debout, n'exquissant pas un geste dans sa direction, attendant juste qu'il se remette. Mais il ne se remettait pas et elle n'était pas assez patiente pour continuer d'attendre.

\- Il faut que tu te souviennes. Il faut que tu finisses de te souvenir. Continue.

Elle ne lui demandait pas, elle lui ordonnait. Il ne devait pas avoir le choix.

\- Je te dis que je ne peux pas…

Elle secoua le tête. Il pouvait. Et il devait. Elle s'accroupit vers lui et il releva son visage pour la regarder en face. Il resta choqué devant le regard presque haineux qui était posé sur lui. La main de la femme se leva et s'abattit dans un claquement sourd sur la joue du garçon. Elle se releva et se réinstalla sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.

\- Continue.

Son ton était sec, sans appel, elle ne le regardait même pas, le laissant seul, abbatu sur le sol, sans autre choix que celui de se souvenir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?_

 _La tête inquiète du châtain apparût dans le champ de vision de l'autre adolescent, qui était allongé dans la neige écartant ses bras et ses jambes avant de les coller et de recommencer sa manœuvre et ainsi de suite depuis plusieurs minutes._

 _\- Je fais des anges !_

 _Son sourire niais fit rire son ami qui déposa les sacs remplis de tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient acheté, pour s'allonger aux côtés de Stiles dans la neige. C'était bon parfois, de se sentir enfant. Leurs rires à tous les deux résonnaient, illuminant leur monde de bonne humeur. Le soleil avait fait peu à peu son apparition, haut dans le ciel, mais il ne réchauffait pas pour autant les paysages, toujours plongés dans la blancheur paradisiaque de l'hiver._

 _Stiles se releva quand il eut finalement trop froid pour rester allongé plus longtemps, vite rejoint par Isaac qui le regarda trembler. S'approchant doucement dans le dos de son ami, il ouvrit l'un des sacs et en sortit une longue et énorme écharpe de fourrure beige qu'il enroulat autour du cou du brun, cachant par la même occasion une grande moitié de son visage, atteignant jusqu'à son nez, le baignant d'une chaleur agréable. Isaac attrappa ses mains et lui enfila ses propres gants, avant de les ammener à ses lèvres, soufflant pour réchauffer ses doigts gelés. Stiles rougit devant tant d'attention, détournant le regard pour fixer la pointe de ses converses._

 _Mais il devait avouer que ce que faisait l'autre était agréable, il n'avait presque plus froid maintenant. De plus, le loup garou dégageait une température digne d'un four à pizza et leur proximité permettait à Stiles d'en profiter un maximun. L'avantage de vivre avec des loups-garous. C'était dans ces situations qu'il se disait qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais tourner le dos au monde surnaturel. Il ne regrettait rien. Il releva les yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Il récupéra ses mains et baissa un instant l'écharpe pour pouvoir parler._

 _\- Merci. Tu es un ange Isaac, beaucoup mieux que ceux qu'on a fait dans la neige, parce que toi, tu es réel. Tu viens ? Pour te remercier je t'offre un café !_

Leurs rires firent écho dans la petite pièce, glaçant Stiles, toujours au sol. Il avait perdu tout cela, il avait tout perdu. Et pourrait-il le récupérer un jour ? Un mois sans mémoire. Il n'avait pas vu ses amis depuis un mois. Est-ce qu'ils l'avaient déjà oublié ? Est-ce qu'en un mois, ils étaient passés à autre chose ? Un mois, ça peut être si long. Il se releva, tournant le dos à la fenêtre et à la femme qui ne cessait de le fixer, jaugeant du regard chacun de ses actes. Il fixa la porte, desespérément close. Ses amis étaient-ils de l'autre côté ? Il posa sa main contre le fer glacial et attendit, essayant de différencier les sons dans le couloir. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Il repensa à Isaac. À son rire, ses faussettes, ses yeux pétillants.

\- Est-ce que j'étais amoureux d'Isaac ?

Il posait la question sans vouloir la réponse, ayant trop peur de celle-ci.

\- Non. Vous étiez juste amis. Il n'a jamais eu de réelle famille. Mais tu étais sa famille. Vous étiez tous sa famille. Il te voyait un peu comme… une mère. Il t'aimait comme ça, comme il aurait aimé sa famille. Ma question maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas souvenu quand ton père te l'a demandé ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas prêt.

\- À te souvenir.

\- À me rendre compte de tout ce que j'ai oublié et de tout ce que cela implique. Et je pense que je ne le suis toujours pas. Je veux arrêter. On a pris la mauvaise décision. Il est encore trop tôt, je ne suis pas prêt à me rappeler.

\- Il n'est pas trop tôt, Stiles, il est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. On ne peut pas arrêter maintenant. On doit continuer.

\- Je t'en supplie… J'ai trop mal…

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tais-toi !

Il se retourna, près à l'interrompre, lui clouer la bouche de sa main, tout pour ne pas l'entendre. Mais il réagit trop lentement, le prénom avait déjà glissé des lèvres de la femme, le plongeant dans un nouvel abîme de douleurs.

\- Scott.

-Non !

Stiles tomba à genoux sous la douleur du choc, les deux mains sur sa tête, la serrant pour qu'elle n'explose pas, s'arrachant les cheveux et mordant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'une légère fleur de sang en coule, pour rester dans ce monde. Ne pas se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Et ce prénom qui résonnait entre ses pensées vides. Il ne se souvenait pas. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Scott, mais il lui faisait mal. Il voulait sortir ce prénom de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui était Scott. Il souffrait beaucoup trop. Des gouttes de sueur tombèrent sur le sol et il essaya de penser à elles plutôt qu'au prénom. Il fermait les yeux, tout son corps tordu dans une grimace d'affreuses souffrances.

\- N'empêche pas les souvenirs ! Ne les empêche pas de t'enlever ! Tu dois souffrir, il faut que ta mémoire revienne !

La femme n'avait pas bougé. Toujours dos à lui, elle ne s'était pas levée, elle ne lui avait pas jeté un regard, aucun geste pour lui venir en aide.

\- Souviens-toi, Stiles !

La haine dans sa voix ne faisait que détruire le jeune homme, l'enfonçant dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds. Une horrible torture venant l'enlacer. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Ses dents grincèrent. Dans un dernier effort, il relâcha ses lèvres à présent déchirées et ensanglantées, laissant passer une voix beaucoup trop rauque et trop usée pour qu'il puisse croire que c'était la sienne.

\- Je... ne peux... pas !

L'étrangère se leva enfin, dans un sursaut de rancoeur, faisant tomber sa chaise. Elle lui lança un regard de dégoût, avant que ses cris ne résonnent, enterrant le garçon sous les insultes et les souvenirs, toujours le même prénom faisant écho à tous les sentiments contradictoires qui inondaient la pièce, qui semblait beaucoup trop petite maintenant.

\- Scott ! Il faut que tu te souviennes de Scott ! Rappelle-toi de Scott !

 _\- Non ! Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas y aller ! Je veux pas y aller !_

 _\- Arrête de traîner des pieds, Scott. Tu es grand maintenant._

 _\- Non. Je veux pas y aller._

 _\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, promis._

 _\- Je m'en fiche ! Je veux pas y aller !_

 _\- Arrêtes de faire l'enfant. Tu me fatigues._

 _\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Y aller._

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix._

 _\- Je n'irai pas._

 _\- Je t'y traînerai de force._

 _\- Et tu vas faire comment ? Tu n'es qu'un humain et je suis un loup-garou._

 _Le latino sut qu'il avait blessé son ami en le voyant baisser la tête, pour ne pas qu'il voie son regard triste. Il voulait reprendre ses mots, mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà sortis, le mal avait déjà été fait. Il arrêta de se débattre un instant, prenant le menton de Stiles entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Stiles._

 _Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante. Elle ne réussit qu'à allumer un peu plus la colère dans les yeux de son ami._

 _\- Je sais._

 _L'humain tenta de dissimuler sa peine, sans y parvenir réellement. Mais il ne voulait pas être en colère contre l'autre. Il était fatigué de lui en vouloir. Il poussa son ami dans ses bras, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le pardonnait. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cette position, se séparant sans se regarder. Le bout de leur chaussure semblait bien plus intéressant._

 _\- Bon, on y va maintenant._

 _Scott sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ne voulait pas accepter, mais après la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, il ne pouvait pas refuser non plus._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous, Scott._

 _\- Mais il y a des aiguilles._

 _\- Elles ne sont pas dangereuses._

 _\- Mais elles sont horribles. Et elles font peur._

 _\- Il sait ce qu'il fait avec._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Non ! Ça suffit ! Tu n'es plus un enfant, on y va. Maintenant._

 _\- Stiles, je t'en supplie..._

 _\- Hors de question. Tous les ans c'est la même chose, le même combat. J'en ai plus qu'assez ! Ce n'est qu'un simple rendez-vous chez le dentiste, Scott ! Donc tu prends ton courage à deux mains et on y va._

 _Le loup baissa les oreilles et suivit son ami d'un pas de condamné, jusqu'à sa potence._

Stiles serra les dents, enfonçant ses ongles dans son bras pour essayer de garder le contrôle sur son esprit et sur son corps. Du sang coulait de son nez sous l'intensité de l'effort qu'il devait fournir. Se souvenir de Scott était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'ai jamais eu à faire, parce que Scott ramenait d'autres souvenirs, des souvenirs d'autres personnes dont il n'avait pas encore entendu le prénom. Dont il n'avait plus besoin d'entendre le prénom. Le reste de ses souvenirs revenaient d'eux-mêmes. Avec Scott venait Allison, Kira, Théo et plein d'autres personnes dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Il n'avait plus besoin que la femme parle, Scott était le déclencheur. Le souvenir qui ramenait tous les autres souvenirs. Même les plus horribles. Il se souvenait de chaque moment de sa vie. Les meilleurs, évidemment. Mais aussi ceux qui l'ont poussé à cet état, à cette perte de mémoire. Il releva enfin la tête fixant intensément l'étrangère, la folie débordant de ses pupilles. Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était calme, c'était celle d'un condamné.

\- Je vais mourir.

\- Tu vas vivre.

C'était un ordre creux, qui sonnait faux aux oreilles du garçon. Pourquoi vivrait-il ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il allait vivre. Il allait vivre parce que Scott n'était pas le plus important, parce que le souvenir de Scott avait débloqué beaucoup de souvenirs mais pas tous. Il y avait quelqu'un dont il ne se souvennait pas, mais qui, il le savait, était la raison de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé mes souvenirs ?

Cette fois c'est lui qui posait les questions.

\- Tu me l'avais demandé.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus.

\- Je sais.

\- Je sais qui tu es mais je n'ose pas le dire.

\- Dis-le.

\- Es-tu vraiment morte ?

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Donc si je te vois… Je ne comprends plus rien, explique-moi.

C'était le moment de tout dire, de tout avouer. Il était près à écouter et à entendre. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

\- Tu n'avais pas une vie facile Stiles, tu t'en souviendras. Ta vie… Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, plusieurs personnes en fait, dont Scott. Et au lieu de leur en vouloir à elles, à ces personnes, tu t'en ai voulu à toi. Tu as déversé ta peine et ta rancoeur dans un couteau, sur ton poignet. Et plusieurs fois ça t'a mené à l'hôpital. Comme aujourd'hui. Mais en différent tout de même, parce qu'aujourd'hui tu es allé trop loin, trop profond. Il y a un mois, tes blessures et tes sentiments ont presque eu raison de toi. Tu es entre la vie et la mort Stiles, tu y es depuis un mois. C'est pour cela que tu peux me voir. Tu es intelligent Stiles. Quand tu as compris que tes souvenirs t'empêcheraient de vouloir vivre, tu m'as demandé de tout effacer.

\- Et tu m'as obéi.

\- Mais les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples. Tu ne peux pas vivre si tu ne retrouves pas tes souvenirs.

\- Mais si je les retrouve je ne voudrais plus vivre.

\- Oui.

Aucune larme ne parvient à s'échapper des joues du garçon. Tout semblait fini, plus aucun espoir ne semblait pouvoir traverser la barrière de ses émotions. Mais la femme en face de lui pleurait, elle le faisait pour elle, parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour extérioriser. Mais elle le faisait aussi pour lui, parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Ce mois n'était qu'une trève, je suis revenu à mon point de départ.

\- Tu es en train de mourir, il ne te reste plus assez longtemps pour prendre une décision.

\- Tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ce mois était faux.

\- Un doux rêve.

\- Mon père qui vient me rendre visite.

\- Illusion.

Il sentit un vide dans son estomac le transpercer et il ne put empêcher son corps de se tordre et il vomit sur le sol de la chambre. La douleur n'était pas revenue, mais c'était encore pire. Il ne ressentait rien. Il savait la femme se tendre, il la percevait en train de regarder l'heure. Il lui fallait prendre une décision maintenant, il n'avait plus le temps.

\- Continue.

Elle parut surprise de sa demande, elle ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Je veux un autre prénom, je veux les prénoms de tout ceux qui m'ont enfoncé dans ce trou, je veux savoir qui m'a tué.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont tué.

\- Ils ont creusés ma tombe, ce n'est pas si différent. Maintenant parle. Dépêche-toi.

Son ton est amer. Il veut savoir qui détester. Elle souffle mais ne le contredit pas.

\- Lydia.

 _\- Bleue ou rouge ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Les deux te vont bien Lydie._

 _\- Donne moi une couleur Stiles. J'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'arrive pas à faire un choix._

 _\- Ne t'excite pas comme ça Lydia, tu vas faire couler ton maquillage !_

 _\- Alors dis-moi quelle robe mettre !_

 _\- Ne te prends pas la tête, les deux sont parfaites sur toi._

 _\- Je le sais ça. Ce que je te demande c'est si, à ton avis, je mets la rouge qui me donne un air sexy et de femme fatale ou la bleue nuit qui est plus sobre et plus discrète ? Laquelle il va préférer, lui, à ton avis ?_

 _\- Il va aimer les deux, il n'a pas le choix._

 _\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, Stiles._

 _\- Mais tu te prends trop la tête aussi. Respire, ce n'est que Peter, Lydia. Il t'a même déjà vue en pyjama, donc pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil. C'est un rendez-vous._

 _\- Dans ce cas mets la rouge, c'est peut-être plus le genre de Peter._

 _\- Mais il m'emmène au restaurant, une robe discrète ne sera-t-elle pas mieux ?_

 _\- Si tu as déjà ton avis, pourquoi tu me demandes le mien ?_

 _\- Parce que j'hésite._

 _\- Et pourquoi me le demander à moi ?_

 _\- Parce que tu as toujours les meilleurs avis._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Bon, je mets la bleue ou la rouge alors ?_

 _\- Je suis pour la rouge._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je préfère la bleue et que Peter est toujours pour l'inverse de ce que je choisis._

 _\- Et pour le restaurant ?_

 _\- Ça va lui plaire si tout le monde vous regarde quand vous entrez. Il aime choquer, rappelle-toi._

 _\- D'accord je mets la rouge. Merci Stiles, tu me sauves la vie._

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- Et pour le maquillage, je prends quelle couleur à ton avis ?_

 _\- À mon avis tu vas te débrouiller seule parce que je suis fatigué et que tes problèmes ne m'intéressent pas._

 _\- Je te déteste._

 _\- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime ma belle._

Lydia. Il ne pouvait pas détester Lydia. Comme il ne pouvait pas détester Scott. Il les aimait trop. Mais que lui avient-ils fait ? Pouvait-il croire l'étrangère ? Il lui paraissait inconcevable que ses amis aient pu lui faire du mal à ce point. Et puis il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Le prénom sortit de ses lèvres à lui, la femme n'ayant rien besoin de dire. Il se souvenait.

\- Derek.

 _Le garçon poussa timidement la porte et entra dans le manoir des Hale. Il savait que Derek était là, mais le plus vieux ne se montra pas. Ce n'était pas grave, il se doutait que les choses se passeraient ainsi, ça se passait toujours ainsi quand ils se disputaient. L'autre était trop fier pour oser pardonner ou même montrer ses torts. Et d'habitude il laissait juste faire et attendait que tout soit oublié. Mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas, il avait compris quelque chose et il fallait qu'il le dise, quitte à se faire tuer ou au moins, envoyer balader. Il sortit de sa poche un papier tout plié, dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin puisqu'il connaissait son texte par coeur, mais ça le rassurait quand même. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à parler._

 _\- Derek. Pas besoin de te cacher, je sais que tu es là. Et ne pas te voir ne m'empêchera pas de parler. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Tout d'abord, je dois t'avouer que tu m'énerves. Tu m'énerves avec tes manières d'alpha borné. Non, tout le monde n'est pas à ton service. Et puis tu es si lâche dans l'intimité, je ne m'y attendais pas de la part d'un loup habituellement courageux. Et tu es violent, à toujours me pousser contre toutes les surfaces possibles. N'oublie pas que je ne suis qu'un simple humain et parfois tu me fais mal. Tu m'énerves parce que tu doutes trop, tu n'es jamais sûr de toi et tu changes souvent d'avis. Tu es égoiste aussi. Et je ne vais pas continuer à citer tous tes défauts parce que j'en aurais pour des heures ! Je devrais te détester Derek Hale. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir de l'admiration pour toi. Tu as perdu des gens que tu aimais, ta famille. Et pourtant tu restes debout. Oui, tu ne souris sûrement plus autant qu'avant, mais tu es vivant. Tu as été trahi, pourtant tu sais encore faire confiance. Tu as une force mentale admirable. Et je suis fier de t'avoir comme ami. Parce que oui, même si on se dispute souvent, même si devant les autres on fait semblant de se détester, tu es mon ami. Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois. Tu ne m'as jamais écarté sous prétexte que je ne suis qu'un humain. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Derek Hale, sous tes airs de loup grognon. Tu es quelqu'un de juste et d'admirable. Et… merde ! Je t'aime Derek. Et peut-être que vas me détester pour cela, que tu ne voudras plus jamais me voir, que tu me demanderas de t'oublier. Mais je prends le risque. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre à garder les choses pour moi, alors je le dis, je t'aime. Je t'aime autant que je devrais te détester. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, même ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Je t'aime alors que je ne devrais sûrement pas t'aimer. Tu es quelqu'un que je respecte énormément. Tu me plais. Et… je t'en prie réponds-moi. Et même frappe-moi si tu le veux, mais donne moi une réponse, ne me laisse pas avec de l'espoir s'il y en a aucun, ne me laisse pas dans la peur et dans le doute, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas regretter d'être sincère. Je t'aime Derek et je ne le fais pas exprès, je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé. Habituellement je te connais assez pour savoir ce que tu veux avant que tu n'ais besoin de parler mais là je suis complétement perdu. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider Derek. Je sais que je me répète mais je t'aime et c'est tout. Je t'aime et je ne le regrette pas. Tu m'entends Derek ? Je t'aime ! Réagis, fais quelque chose, ne me laisse pas seul. Je t'aime._

 _Les mots cessent et le silence envahit la maison, seulement brisé par les pleurs et les reniflements du garçon. Oui, il pleure sous l'émotion. Oui, il pleure comme un fragile mais ça ne le dérange pas. Stiles soupire et se tourne dans l'intention de partir mais quelqu'un le stoppe et le plaque contre un mur. Il sourit quand il sent enfin des lèvres se poser sur les siennes._

 _\- Et moi je te déteste. Je te déteste de me rendre aussi faible._

\- Je l'aimais.

Stiles effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il l'avait aimé.

\- Tu l'aimes encore.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il ne ressentait plus rien. Et pouvait-il encore aimer quelqu'un qui l'avait poussé à la mort ?

\- Ne pense pas comme un condamné, tu n'es pas encore mort.

\- Mais je ne veux plus vivre.

\- Tu as quand même retrouvé tes souvenirs, il y a peut-être de l'espoir.

\- Que m'ont-ils fait ? Était-ce grave à ce point ?

L'étrangère ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas à elle de lui dire cela. Il devait se souvenir, même si c'était difficile. Mais le garçon attendait fixement une réponse. Se rendait-il compte qu'il n'avait plus le temps ? Elle se leva et se décida à partir. Elle avait joué son rôle, elle devait maintenant quitter la scène. La décision finale ne lui revenait pas.

\- Attends !

Elle s'interrompit. Se retourna. Le regard illuminé d'une étincelle d'espoir vain.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle baissa la tête. Il n'était plus le seul condamné. La main sur la poignet de la porte, elle partit.

À présent seul dans la chambre, le garçon ne bougeait pas. Il était désolé. Désolé de ne pas rester avec elle. Mais il avait réfléchi. Il lui avait demandé de lui enlever la mémoire pour pouvoir revivre. Il voulait vivre. Elle ne le savait pas mais elle avait réussi. Le garçon vivrait.

\- Merci, maman. Chuchota-t-il à l'ombre de la femme, disparaissant petit à petit dans le couloir. Merci d'avoir été là. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Merci d'être toujours là même si je ne te vois pas.


	3. Awareness

**Chapitre 2 : awareness**

« Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Garde-les yeux fermés, Stiles.

Il faut qu'on discute avant que tu ne te réveilles. Il y a des choses qui ne vont pas, des détails impossibles à oublier.

Stiles, tu dois sûrement te demander qui je suis.

Je suis une partie de toi, celle qu'on appelle Conscience.

Je suis là pour faire un point.

Tu as voulu me tuer, Stiles. Tu as dit que je parlais trop, que tu n'en pouvais plus. Mais je suis comme toi, hyperactive, et me taire, je ne sais pas le faire.

N'ouvre pas les yeux, Stiles.

Toi et moi on doit parler.

Tu ne le sais peut-être pas encore mais tu es malade. Une maladie qui ne se voit pas, une maladie qui n'est pas physique mais mentale. Cette maladie qui te fait t'effondrer dans la rue, parce que tu n'as plus envie de marcher, tu n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Ces fois où tu t'es couché le soir en priant le ciel, n'importe qui qui puisse t'entendre, pour ne pas te réveiller. Tu ne voulais pas forcément vivre mais tu ne voulais pas forcément mourir. Arrive que pourra. Tu te rappelles de cette fois où tu as voulu cuisiner des crêpes ? Tes gestes sont devenus mécaniques puis tu as arrêté d'agir. Tu voyais la pâte brûlée dans la poêle, tu sentais l'odeur envahir tes narines, mais tu ne réagissais pas. À quoi bon ?

Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi.

Pourquoi quoi ?

Toi-même tu ne le sais pas.

Tu es fatigué, tu ne vois pas l'intérêt des choses. Pourquoi continuer à faire des efforts ? Pour qui les faire ? Pour toi, Stiles. Tu vis pour toi.

Et tu te lèves, le soleil traverse tes rideaux. Et l'espoir qui te souffle à l'oreille mensonges et bassesses. _Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée._ Qui te fait te lever, t'habiller, sortir. Qui te fait faire les efforts nécessaires pour que les autres ne voient pas ce que tu ressens. Tu es lassé, à laisser les jours t'enchaîner dans leur rengaine désabusée.

Tu ne ressens plus rien.

Tes sentiments sont saturés.

Et tu te crois indifférent à cela mais quelque part ça t'affecte. Et tu poses cette lame sur ton poignet en espérant au moins ressentir de la douleur. Et une fois qui devait n'être qu'une simple expérience devient une habitude. Tu as mal. Mais dès la légère piqure passée, tout redevient comme avant.

Peut-on vivre sans émotions ?

Tu es malade, Stiles. Oui, la dépression est une maladie, pas un choix ou un caprice pour se faire remarquer.

Tu es malade. Tu es dépressif. Certain en meurent. Et tu as failli faire partie d'eux.

Stiles. N'essaie pas de me fuir, je fais partie de toi.

Tu as vécu des moments difficiles, des personnes t'ont trahi. Tu croyais en eux et ils t'ont détruit.

Stiles, dans ce monde il n'y a ni méchants, ni gentils.

Il arrive que les gens fassent des erreurs. Pardonne-leur. Mais n'oublie jamais.

Parfois on souffre, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Dis-toi que ça peut t'apprendre à vivre.

Tes amis t'ont blessé et tu t'en est voulu à toi. Trop naïf, aveugle. Tu n'y es pour rien Stiles. Et je sais que tu n'as pas voulu mourir, que ce n'était pas un suicide mais un accident. C'était juste une coupure de trop, une coupure plus profonde que ce que tu ne pensais.

Tu es parti pendant que tu dormais.

Tu n'as pas vu ton père venir te réveiller, tu ne l'as pas vu te secouer, comprendre et pleurer. Il a appelé les secours. Tu n'étais pas là pour voir Mélissa à ton arrivée à l'hôpital. Tu n'étais pas là quand elle a reconnu ton père et quand elle a baissé la tête pour te voir, allongé et livide, déjà plus là. Elle a immédiatement appelé Scott. Il n'y a pas cru. Il est venu te voir de ses propres yeux. Et lui aussi a pleuré. Lydia a crié. Personne n'a prévenu Derek mais sans comprendre pourquoi, il savait. Il avait senti que tu n'allais pas bien. Et tout le monde est venu te voir, tous tes amis, tu en a plus que ce que tu ne crois. Et même ceux qui t'ont trahis étaient là. Chacun s'en voulait, ils pensaient tous que c'était de leur faute. Pourquoi toujours vouloir désigner un coupable ?

Tu n'as pas vu l'espoir dans leurs yeux quand le médecin a dit que tu n'étais pas mort et qu'un jour tu te réveillerais.

Tu ne les as pas vu venir tous les jours depuis un mois, toujours en espérant te voir sourire à nouveau quand ils pousseraient la porte.

Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais aucun d'eux ne s'est lassé, aucun d'eux n'a oublié son rendez-vous quotidien. Ils t'aiment Stiles, ils tiennent à toi. Et si parmi eux, certains t'ont déçu, n'oublie pas que tu as déçu aussi.

Je t'assure que mourir n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu trouveras un autre moyen de t'évader.

Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt Stiles, mais bientôt tu vas devoir te réveiller et affronter à nouveau la réalité.

Sache que je serai toujours là et je t'aiderai comme je le pourrai. Je serai toujours là comme je l'ai toujours été. Et des fois tu voudras que je disparaisse, ça n'arrivera jamais. Mais tu seras aussi content parfois que je sois à tes côtés.

Les choses changent peu à peu. Ce que tu pensais impossible à été réalisé et ce que tu croyais insurmontable a été surmonté. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le crois, Stiles. N'abandonne jamais.

Tu as perdu beaucoup, on le sait tous les deux. Il n'y a plus aucune partie de ton corps qui soit vierge de tes coups. La vie est un combat mais tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé la violence. Mais tout finit par disparaître. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Oui, tu as pleuré. Oui, tu as souffert. Et ce n'est pas fini. Mais il y a des moments tellement beaux qu'ils effacent le reste. Dommage qu'ils ne soient qu'une minorité.

Il faut persévérer. Ta tête ne va pas exploser sous la douleur. Te souvenir te fait encore souffrir mais peu à peu tout va redevenir comme avant. Et à nouveau ton ciel va s'éclairer et tes ténèbres s'éloigner. Et encore une fois, je serai là.

Tu vas te réveiller et tu seras encore malade, là-dessus ne t'attends pas à un miracle. Mais lâche la main de tes démons et attrape plutôt celle de la guérison. Il est vrai que ce sont tes monstres qui t'ont bercé quand tu n'allais pas bien et que tu étais seul, mais crois-moi, ils ne t'apportent rien de bon, ils portent un masque, ils osent te sourire. Mais dès que tu auras le dos tourné, ils te poignarderont.

Tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu sais que tomber ne veux pas forcément dire se relever. Tu as compris que la vie n'étais pas juste. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu n'aimes pas la violence mais tu es un battant Stiles.

Tu vas retomber, mais cette fois tu te relèveras avec des tapis à tes pieds. Tu ne te blesseras pas parce que quelqu'un t'a poussé. J'y veillerai.

Je prendrai soin de toi. Et je ne serai pas la seule, ton père sera là, tes amis aussi. Tu vas réapprendre à respirer sans y penser, à marcher sans fierté, à réussir sans le crier. Et tu vas réapprendre à rire. Et tu vas aimer. Tu vas réapprendre à avoir des sentiments.

Tu vas aimer, Stiles. Un amour inconditionnel, incomparable et pur. Et tu n'en auras plus peur.

Rappelle-toi d'où tu viens mais n'y retourne pas. Tu as tout a y gagner, continue d'avancer. Oui, ton chemin est traître et crevassé. Mais il n'est pas constant. Et il ne fait que commencer. Regarde-moi, je te promets qu'il sera beau et que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu seras fier de chacun de tes pas car ils sont tous magnifiques à leur manière. Et tu vas adorer ça.

Tu redécouvriras le ciel comme tu ne l'as jamais vu, le cri des oiseaux comme tu ne l'as jamais entendu. Et dans tes rêves tu apprendras à voler. Tu es un aventurier, Stiles.

Tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte mais ce que tu imagines être la vie idéale, tu l'as déjà vécu. Tu cherches le bonheur mais tu l'as déjà attrapé. Tu penses que tu as tout gâché, que peut-être tu aurais dû mourir, mais tu n'as jamais été aussi vivant. Et tu ne l'as jamais autant voulu.

Tu apprendras à m'écouter, à être en accord avec toi-même. Ce sera sûrement la plus dure épreuve. Mais tu vas la réussir. Et ça te rendra encore plus fort. Ton coeur te crible de bonheur. Entend ses murmures.

Tu te poses encore des questions. Qu'est-ce ça va t'apporter d'être heureux ?

Parfois il n'y a pas besoin de réponse.

Souviens-toi de ces moments. Quand la neige frappait tes fenêtres et que tu la regardais tomber. Tu te souviens de la douceur de cette image ? Que ressentais-tu à ces moments ? Tu étais bien.

C'était un bonheur simple, mais réel.

Et dis-moi. Que vas-tu ressentir quand tu auras réussi ? Quand tu te réveilleras et que tu seras en vie ? Il n'y a pas de règles. La réalité te rattrapera, et ceux qui t'ont déçu seront toujours là, avec leurs trahisons. Mais regarde-les, regarde-les droit dans les yeux et souris leur. Ils t'ont fait du mal, ils t'en feront peut-être encore. Mais tu ne dois pas les laisser t'atteindre, tu ne dois pas les laisser t'éloigner de ton but. Ils ne sont pas coupables et tu n'es pas innocent. Ils ne sont pas noirs et tu n'es pas blanc. Ce sont des erreurs, il faut pardonner.

Cherche au fond d'eux ce qu'il y a de meilleur, donne-leur une seconde chance comme ils l'ont fait pour toi. Il faut s'apprivoiser et réapprendre à faire confiance. Ils apprendront aussi si tu leur montres comment faire. L'autre est un inconnu mais n'oublie pas qu'à leurs yeux tu l'es aussi. Personne ne sait vivre en communauté automatiquement, ce n'est pas inné, il faut du temps et tu en as.

Ne perds jamais espoir, n'abandonne pas, la victoire n'en sera que plus belle. Se sentir vivant est la chose la plus forte au monde, mais ce n'est pas toujours la plus facile à accepter. Chaque individu est unique, mais tous sont beaux et tout le monde a sa place, comme tu as la tienne.

Tu sais Stiles, si je le pouvais, je t'offrirais tous ce que tu désires. Mais je n'y peux rien et tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul.

Tu es ton monde. Et il ne tient qu'à toi d'en faire quelque chose de désirable et d'admirable. Tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour choisir ton chemin.

Tu as des amis et des ennemis mais la frontière entre les deux est fine et tout peut changer en un claquement de doigts, un battement de cils. Tu aimes des choses, tu en détestes d'autres mais n'oublie pas que les goûts changent et que tu évolues. Tu es un ange et un démon, ça dépend des jours et de tes humeurs. Et si un jour tu ne m'entends plus, c'est que je serai dans ton inconscient. Mais je serai toujours là. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je ne suis personne pour toi mais tu es mon monde Stiles et pas seulement le mien, tu es le monde de plus de personnes que ce que tu ne crois.

Tu vas te réveiller Stiles, tu vas redevenir conscient. Tu ne m'oublieras pas, simplement tu n'entendras plus ma voix. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être présente pour ton nouveau départ.

N'aie pas peur, tu n'es pas seul.

Maintenant, réveille-toi.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Ouvre les yeux, Stiles. »


	4. Reality

_**Voilà le chapitre 3 de It's like a tragedy ! Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, il sert surtout de transition pour la suite ^^**_

 _ **Enfin, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : reality**

Il a ouvert les yeux, comme s'il se réveillait simplement d'une nuit de sommeil. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, sa chambre baignait dans une douce obscurité. Il ne bougea pas, il fixait le plafond sans cesser de se contrôler, il essayait de garder la respiration d'un homme endormi. Il sentait une masse contre son épaule gauche et un regard qui le fixait, sachant pertinemment qu'il était réveillé. Mais il ne voulait pas tourner la tête et croiser ce qu'il savait être deux yeux rouges, dominant la nuit pourtant reine d'une partie du monde en cet instant. Il n'osait pas affronter son pire cauchemard, celui qui l'avait plongé pendant plus d'un mois dans un monde dans lequel il n'aurait jamais dû aller, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour puis la maladie.

Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute à lui, il ne pouvait pas l'affronter, pas maintenant. Il venait d'échapper de peu à la mort, il ne voulait pas que cet homme le plonge en plus dans le désespoir. Il le sentait, debout, faisant face à son lit et à la vérité qu'il connaissait sûrement ou du moins il pouvait l'imaginer.

Stiles ne se sentait pas capable de lui accorder le pardon qu'il méritait sûrement. Il se sentait repartir dans des ténèbres qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Tout ce qui le retenait à la surface, la tête hors de l'eau, était le poids contre son épaule, qu'il devinait être celui d'un homme endormi. Son père. Il le savait, il le connaissait trop bien.

Et il avait besoin de lui. De son père. Il se sentait si fragile et petit, mais protégé par cette figure d'adulte puissant, cette source d'amour illimité.

Toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, toujours sans regarder l'autre personne celle qui se tenait debout dans la pièce, il ouvrit la bouche. Il s'apprêta à parler mais sa gorge le brûlait après un mois sans avoir été utilisée. Il avait besoin d'eau mais jamais il n'en demanderait à l'autre. Il allait devoir faire avec. Il n'avait, de toute façon qu'une seule petite phrase à sortir. Juste un effort…

« Je ne veux pas te voir ici. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qui résonna pourtant comme un hurlement dans le silence sinistre de la pièce. Les mots n'avaient pas été très clairs, dit avec hésitation mais l'autre les comprit et s'exécuta sans un mot. Le claquement de ses pas, chacun de ses pas, provoquait un soubresaut dans le coeur du jeune garçon.

Stiles frissonna quand la porte claqua. Il sentait les larmes venir mais il s'obligea à n'en laisser aucune sortir. Il reverrait Derek, il en était certain, et il l'aimerait à nouveau parce qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais pas dans cet hôpital, ce n'était pas le lieu des retrouvailles. Il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et ferma les yeux dans une grimace. Ne pas pleurer. Il était en vie, il allait bien, son père était à ses côtés. Mais il aimait Derek et Derek l'aimait. C'était une évidence à laquelle il ne devait pas penser maintenant.

Son avis mitigé, il maudit cet abruti qui venait de partir. Pourquoi lui rendre le travail aussi dur ? Pourquoi s'imposer ainsi dans sa vie ? Que faisait-il là, à son chevet, de nuit ? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire ? Sûrement. Il y avait toujours mieux à faire que de rester à surveiller un pauvre mec fragile qui avait tenté de se suicider. Pourtant il l'avait fait, il avait était là, à son réveil, près à s'excuser, près à tout pour être pardonné d'une erreur qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais alors pourquoi être parti ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir résisté ? Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou pas de l'avoir écouté. Il ne savait pas non plus s'il n'aurait pas préféré qu'il reste.

Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Ne pas y penser. Il avait mieux à faire. Il posa sa main dans le dos de l'homme qui dormait et l'empêchait de se redresser. Un mois que son père attendait ce moment. Stiles s'en rendit compte quand il leva vers lui un regard baigné d'espoir mais surtout de larmes qui avait séché depuis le temps. Il n'y croyait pas et le shérif dut se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Son fils était là, vivant et réveillé. Les larmes se remirent à couler sous le coup des émotions, pas des larmes de tristesse, pas de joie non plus car tout n'est pas fini.

Il se sentit vieux quand il se releva, toujours hésitant, les jambes tremblantes. Il s'apprêtait à prendre son fils dans ses bras mais Stiles fut le premier à plonger dans ceux de son père. Il avait tellement attendu ce câlin. Il n'était plus qu'un enfant, qui avait peur de tout, surtout du noir et il avait besoin de son père, son ancre dans ce monde qui lui avait déjà échappé.

Stiles avait besoin de ces bras puissants, alors il se plongea dedans comme s'il n'allait plus jamais en sortir. Et à ce moment-là, il pleura, il s'excusa de mots flous, de ce qu'il avait fait. Il soufflait, murmurait, chuchotait, puis il se mit à parler avec plus de conviction, et finit par crier puis se mit à hurler. Ses phrases n'avaient pas de sens mais son père comprit et le berça comme il le faisait quand il était plus jeune. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, écoutait chacun de ses mots avec une attention toute particulière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer son fils toujours plus fort, pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, il n'osait cligner des yeux de peur qu'il disparaisse et ne relaisse sa place à un corps endormi se débattant entre la vie et la mort, le visage neutre comme s'il était déjà parti.

Stiles criait et peut-être que cela allait réveiller des patients de l'hôpital mais le shérif n'essayait pas de le calmer.

Stiles criait et son père l'entendait.

Enfin. Plus d'un mois à attendre cette voix, il l'entendait enfin. Plus d'un mois à l'imaginer, à l'oublier petit à petit, à ne plus réussir à s'en souvenir exactement. Il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Il était là, son fils était vivant. Et il avait besoin de lui.

« Je suis tellement désolé, papa. Je ne le voulait pas. »

Seuls, ses pleurs résonnaient dans ce silence brisé. « Papa, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai pas fini dans ce monde. Papa, je t'admire, tu es un homme extraordinaire. Je t'ai si souvent déçu, tu fais comme si ça ne t'atteint pas. Tu es pur et honnête, deux qualités dont je n'ai pas hérité. Je ne suis pas digne de toi et si je n'étais pas ton fils, je pense que tu me détesterais. Je sais que je te fais honte souvent, je suis un incapable. Je ne peux que m'en excuser. Papa, j'ai fait une bêtise et j'en paye les conséquences. J'ai joué avec une lame et j'en suis mort une fois. Je me suis fait du mal, je t'en ai fait aussi, indirectement. Je blesse les gens que j'aime. Je suis comme ça, moi. »

Ses paroles cessent dans un soupir. Il ne s'est jamais autant détesté qu'à cet instant. Le jet de mots reprend mais cette fois-ci, hésitant.

« Papa, tu es mon monde. Et je sais que tu vas me dire que je ne devrais pas, que ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça, que je dois être ma propre ancre. Mais je n'y arrive pas et si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça a été Derek. Vois comme cela s'est fini. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais assez fort pour vivre seul, ou du moins pour faire confiance à d'autres personnes qu'à toi. Un jour, je te le promet, je m'éloignerai pour vivre ma vie. Mais là j'ai besoin de toi, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste. Et je suis si fragile. Un incapable. Et si finalement tout cela n'est qu'un espoir vain ? Si je suis trop malade pour m'en sortir ? Je vais mourir papa. Et j'en ai peur. J'ai peur de la mort comme l'enfant que je suis. J'ai peur des démons qui se cachent sous mon lit. J'ai besoin des bras de mon père, pour me protéger, j'ai besoin de sentir la chaleur d'un autre être humain pour me prouver que je suis vivant. Et si je meurs, que restera-t-il de moi sur cette Terre ? Je n'ai plus d'amis, ni d'amant, plus de maman non plus. Je n'ai que toi. Papa, ceux en qui j'avais confiance m'ont trahis et ma conscience me dit de les pardonner, qu'ils ont fait une erreur, qu'ils en feront d'autres. Mais comment pardonner si chaque erreur fait aussi mal ? Je ne veux pas mourir. »

Le shérif s'écarte de son fils pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il le prend par les épaules et à son tour, il parle, de sa voix habituelle, calme et posée.

« Il restera de toi ce que tu as donné, toutes les fleurs que tu as planté. Des fleurs peut-être oubliées mais pas encore fanées. Il restera de toi ce que tu as perdu, que d'autres ont trouvé. Il restera de toi ce que tu as souffert, qui revivra en d'autres. Ce que tu as pleuré, chaque larme tombée, chaque sourire que tu as provoqué, chaque sourire que tu as adressé. Tu ne vas pas mourir, Stiles. Les personnes qui meurent ne disparaissent pas, ils sont les étoiles dans le ciel la nuit, le soleil qui se lève chaque matin. Ils sont les vents aux quatre coins du globe, il sont un diamant dans la neige. Les personnes qui meurent ne sont pas simplement un corps bouclé dans un cercueil, ils sont les cris d'un nouveau-né, le chant des oiseaux l'été. Voilà ce qu'il restera de toi. Tu ne mourras pas, Stiles. Pas de cette maladie-là, en tout cas. Je suis ton père, Stiles, pas ton ancre. Un jour, moi je mourrai, parce que je suis un vieil homme et toi tu devras vivre. Mais oui, il va falloir guérir, se relever, réapprendre à marcher, faire confiance et pardonner. Et oui, pour ça je t'épaulerai. Tu ne mourras pas, Stiles. C'est dur à croire mais le temps soigne même les plaies les plus profondément gravées. Tu ne mourras pas mon fils. »

Les larmes coulent à flots, les paroles aussi.

« Je me rends compte maintenant à quel point il est facile de mourir. Hier j'avais des projets, j'étais tellement heureux et confiant. Et aujourd'hui je suis brisé, enfoncé dans une solitude qui me pèse mais que je me suis pourtant imposée. Je suis mort pendant un long instant puis je suis revenu dans ce monde. Mon corps est si lourd, mon âme m'a paru si légère, à flotter vers un paradis qui ne s'est pas ouvert. J'ai vu ma mère. Et cette fois j'ai pu lui dire adieu. Elle m'a dit que je l'oublierai. Croit-elle réellement cela possible ? Je ne peux pas l'oublier. Et je lui ai dit adieu, alors que je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit adieu comme un au revoir, comme si je la reverrai dans ces cieux. Pourtant je l'ai perdue et je le sais, j'ai cru me perdre aussi. Et si j'étais mort ? Allongé dans ce lit pendant plus d'un mois j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que j'allais rater, tout ce que je voulais faire, que je n'aurais pas fait. Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est qu'à un moment, j'ai voulu mourir, j'étais prêt à partir. Et si maman n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais pas réveillé. Ce qui me fait peur, c'est de ne pas être maître de mes propres décisions. Il a suffi d'un mot, d'un geste de quelques amis pour que ce monde coloré devienne gris. Je voudrais être autonome, je n'y arrive pas. Je voudrais faire confiance, je devrais pouvoir le faire. Et si j'étais mort ? Qui aurait pleuré, qui aurait été soulagé ? Et j'ai peur de ce que j'ai ressenti en mourant. Je me suis senti si puissant. Le ciel m'ouvrait ses bras et j'ai plongé dedans. Je volais, je ne savais pas où j'allais ni où j'étais mais je me sentais parfaitement à ma place, comme si c'était l'endroit où toute ma vie j'avais espéré être. Et je me rends compte du pouvoir des gens. Pouvoir qu'ils ignorent avoir. Et j'ai toujours su que la mort se dissimulait derrière la vie. Que la vie contient la mort. Que les deux sont liées, amies de longues dates, inséparables, jamais l'une sans l'autre. Je sais que tous les jours, les gens meurent. Et puis ça m'est tombé dessus. Je ne veux pas mourir. Papa, maman est morte et si un jour toi aussi tu pars et que je ne suis pas prêt ?

\- Tu seras prêt, Stiles. On a encore le temps pour y penser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Stiles se tait. Il n'est pas encore prêt à y songer. Il a dépensé trop d'énergie, il est fatigué. Pourtant après un mois à dormir, il n'est pas encore prêt à se reposer. Il n'a plus de mots pour son père, il n'est plus capable de mettre des phrases sur ses doutes. Maintenant que le silence engloutit à nouveau la pièce, il se rend compte d'une chose.

Il est vivant.

Il a échappé à la mort. Mais peut-être pas pour longtemps. Et mourir une fois lui a permis de réaliser qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne dit pas, en pensant que les autres le savent. Et ils le savent, au plus profond d'eux, ils savent, mais ils ont besoin de l'entendre. Et un jour on meurt, sans n'avoir jamais dit ces choses. Et à ce moment-là naît le doute.

Il regarde son père droit dans les yeux. Il n'est pas près à le dire mais il doit le faire. Il a déjà une fois été trop tard.

« Papa. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, que je tiens à toi, c'est sûrement pour cela que je t'oblige à faire certaines choses contre ton gré, comme manger des hamburgers végétariens. Je fais cela pour toi mais surtout pour moi, pour que tu sois en bonne santé et que tu restes en vie. Parce que je suis un enfant, même si aujourd'hui je suis plus grand que toi, je suis encore ton enfant et je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un père mérite d'être aimé par son fils. Je t'aime pour tous les monstres que tu as chassé de sous mon lit, tous mes démons que tu as tué. Je t'aime pour la présence rassurante que tu représentes. Je t'aime parce que tu m'as donné la vie et qu'on est donc liés à jamais. Je t'aime pour toutes les farces contre toi qui m'ont toujours permis de rigoler. Et puis, finalement, tu es mon père et ça, c'est la première bonne raison pour t'aimer.»

Stiles n'attend pas de réponses, il n'en a pas besoin. Il sait que son discours est un peu flou et bordélique, mais au moins il est naturel. Il saute de son lit et frissonne quand ces pieds nus rencontrent le carrelage froid. Il passe à côté de son père qui n'a pas bougé sans un regard, et s'enfuit en courant par la porte en direction de la sortie. Il entend vaguement les cris du shérif qui s'est repris et qui le poursuit mais il fait une dernière enjambée et il se retrouve enfin dehors, à l'air libre. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant, il a prévu autre chose.

Il est en blouse d'hôpital et il court à perdre le souffle dans des rues qu'il connaît depuis sa naissance. Il pourrait fermer les yeux, il réussirait quand même à s'y repérer, malgré son faible sens de l'orientation. Il sent le regard des gens quand il passe, il faut dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment la tenue d'une personne faisant son jogging. Il fait encore nuit mais on devine le soleil qui commence à se lever à l'horizon. Le vent frappe son corps maigre, il a un peu froid, il faut l'avouer. Mais l'effort le lui fait oublier. Bientôt son coeur bat tellement fort dans sa cage thoracique qu'il est sûr qu'il va en sortir et s'étaler sur le trottoir dans une affreuse mare de sang. Mais cet accident n'arrive jamais et cela le rassure un peu. Il décide quand même de s'arrêter, ses jambes sont trop lourdes, il est déjà épuisé. Il se tourne juste une seconde pour voir le long chemin qu'il a parcouru. Pas si long quand même puisqu'il aperçoit encore l'hôpital et pas si loin que ça. Il prend la décision de prendre le bus, il se mettra à courir quand il sera arrivé.

Il se pose et attend. Il sait où il va mais il hésite. Il doit lui dire sinon il le regrettera. Il doit dire à Derek ce qu'il a toujours voulu lui dire avant de mourir à nouveau.

Il sait qu'il est déjà rentré chez lui, sinon où serait-il à cette heure de la nuit, même s'il n'est plus très tard ?

Le bus s'arrête devant lui et il monte dedans, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. À cette heure le bus presque entièrement vide. Il s'installe près d'une fenêtre et regarde le paysage défiler rapidement en attendant d'arriver à destination. La ville n'a pas tellement changé en un mois, il en serait presque déçu. Il s'attendait presque à ne plus rien reconnaître. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, un mois ce n'est pas si long dans une vie.

Il pense à son père resté à l'hôpital, il doit avoir deviné où Stiles allait. En espérant qu'il n'appelle pas Derek pour le prévenir, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise. Mais le garçon lui fait confiance, il est intelligent. Il sera sûrement en colère quand il rentrera. Stiles le serait à sa place. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Son père le comprendra. Le bus s'arrête et il secoue la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui prennent place dans son cerveau.

Il reste encore quelques arrêts avant de descendre. Il se trouve enfin chez Derek, comme il l'a voulu. Et à ce moment-là, il se rend compte à quel point ce qu'il a fait était idiot. Il n'allait pas mourir maintenant. Il était seul dans le rue, faisant silencieusement face au loft de Derek, il avait froid et il était mal habillé. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire ou dire, il ne se savait même pas encore prêt à le voir. Lui avait-il pardonné ou pas ?

Il fit un pas. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Un deuxième pas. Il n'était pas très rapide, lui qui avait prévu d'arriver en courant.

Un troisième pas. Il était devant l'entrée. Il poussa la porte du bout des doigts, ouverte. Derek avait dû sentir sa présence, l'effet de surprise était raté.

Stiles entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il fut englouti par une douce chaleur et le parfum de Derek, qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il faisait noir, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Il était déjà venu mais jamais à cette heure de la nuit, jamais pour cette raison-là.

Il sentit quelqu'un le frôler et la lumière inonda enfin la pièce. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir celui qui avait appuyé sur l'interrupteur, il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qui c'était. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui habitait ici.

Il aurait bien lancé une pique, avec son éternel sarcasme mais rien ne lui vint. Il n'avait jamais autant hésité, jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui. Il tremblait presque, et pas de froid.

Il sentit le loup bouger. Il sentait son regard sur sa peau découverte. Il le sentait écouter chaque battement de son coeur, pour se prouver qu'il était bien en vie. Non, il n'était pas mort.

Derek s'approcha. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Stiles pouvait percevoir le corps de l'autre contre son dos, il sentait sa présence et sa chaleur surhumaine. Il n'osait pas se retourner, il n'osait pas lui faire face. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour cela.

Mais il se reprit. Il n'était pas venu pour rien. Il n'avait pas traversé la ville dans cette tenue affreuse pour rien. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner plus de courage.

Il fit face à celui qu'il considérait désormais comme un ennemi. Un ennemi qu'il aimait pourtant plus que tout. Au point de le pardonner.

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et caressa sa pommette du bout des doigts. Un murmure rauque qui portait son nom s'échappa des lèvres de Derek. Il entrouvrit les lèvres. Il avait envie de l'autre et il lui enviait ce qu'il avait, cette force, ce courage, cet amour débordant. Si les rôles avaient été échangés, aurait-il été capable d'aimer celui qu'il avait poussé à la mort ? Non, il se serait enfuit, lâche qu'il était. Il aimait Derek, il avait besoin de lui, et Derek était resté. Il se rapprocha du loup, ses centimètres étaient de trop.

Il l'aimait et il allait lui pardonner. Cette ambiance de luxure chassa la dernière partie de conscience de son cerveau. Il avait trop envie de lui. Seuls les mots qui lui avaient fait traverser la ville s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge sur Derek pour l'embrasser.

« T'es un salaud. »


	5. Guilty

_**Coucou à tous !**_

 _ **Voilà enfin la suite de "It's like a tragedy". Plus du tout d'humour dans ce chapitre, juste du sombre.**_

 _ **Derek parle enfin ! Bref, l'histoire avance petit à petit même si c'est loin d'être fini...**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira \O/**_

 _Good Time !  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : guilty**

« Tu es un monstre, Stiles, tu t'es fait du mal seul. Tu me prends pour coupable, tu n'as jamais su voir la vérité en face. Qui a enfoncé cette lame dans ta peau ? Moi ? Non, c'est toi. C'est toi qui t'es tué. Seul. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour cela.

Tu m'accuses de ta mort, d'avoir rendu ton père triste. Mais quand vas-tu te rendre compte que c'est de ta faute, Stiles ? Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il est malheureux à cause de toi, son propre fils et pas à cause de moi ?

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on a vécu, nous. Ceux que tu accuses, tes amis. Enfin je le croyais. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Nous n'avons jamais été tes amis.

Tu nous détestes.

Alors tu nous accuses.

Nous ne sommes pas coupables, tu es le monstre.

Et je te regarde. Tu es debout, contre la fenêtre, dos à moi. Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pour m'accuser en face ? Tu veux que je me sente responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tu ne le sais pas mais tu as gagné. Je me sens coupable.

Comment te dire ?

Je te veux, j'ai un réel besoin de toi. Mais tu ne sais pas aimer. Tu as ce sentiment dominateur, toujours, et tu gâches notre relation. Nous nous haïssons plus que tout et j'ai commis l'erreur, l'imprudence de céder face à tes yeux que je croyais si purs.

Non, ils ne le sont pas. Ils sont froids, haineux.

Ta personne entière est vouée à être souillure.

Et tu me taches, tu me fais devenir le même monstre que toi.

Tu te crois fragile ? Tu ne l'es pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu te vois. Qui es-tu au fond ? Qui étais-tu que tu ne seras plus ? Et qui veux-tu être ?

Je t'aime tellement, j'ai tant envie de toi…

Pourquoi ma volonté ne compte-t-elle pas ? Parce que tu veux te sentir le plus fort. Et tu l'es, crois-moi.

Je te hais. Je t'aime. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais… me hais-tu pour autant ?

Je ferais tout pour toi, si tu le voulais. Tu ne le veux pas, tu ne veux que mon sang et mon esprit, tu veux que je devienne aussi fou que toi.

Si seulement tu pouvais me voir autrement…

Nous ne sommes plus que deux corps luttant, moi pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, toi pour me l'enfoncer. Deux corps avec une force inégale puisque tu as tout contrôle sur moi.

Alors… j'aime sans retour un être qui ne me considère comme rien.

Et je serre les dents sous la douleur. Je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Je te hais… Je t'aime ?

Qui sommes-nous ?

Un supérieur. Un conquérant.

Deux faibles, trop lâches pour affronter la réalité.

Je ne suis plus capable de te regarder en face. Je réalise qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de réel entre nous.

Tu dis que l'un de nous est de trop.

Je suis trop minable pour oser porter la main sur toi.

Et comment tout cela va-t-il se finir ? Ensemble, nous n'avons pas d'avenir.

Tu as gagné. Je t'aime et te hais jusqu'à la folie.

Mon âme est torturée jusqu'à m'en tordre de douleur.

Je frissonne. Je te regarde. Tu es un danger, une monstruosité. J'en ai peur, je suis terrorisé.

Et combien de temps tout cela dure ? Je ne sais pas. La notion du temps est une notion tellement subjective. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie l'amour que tu aurais dû me rendre.

Je me suis débattu avec mes sentiments, je ne me débats plus.

J'ai crié, je ne crie plus.

J'ai pleuré, je ne pleure plus.

J'ai eu peur et j'ai encore peur.

Et tu tournes doucement la tête vers moi. Toujours avec ce regard, dur et froid, rempli d'acier et de lames. Et tu dis que c'est de ma faute.

Je hurle intérieurement, mon cerveau déjà parti en fumée, emportant jusqu'à ma raison. Tout ce que je ressens, abrité sous mon crâne n'est plus que hurlements, haine et amour.

Et j'arrive encore à te faire croire que tu ne m'atteins pas, que je vais bien.

Je te souris.

Sourire souillé par toutes tes insultes qui coulent à flot autant que ces larmes que je te cache.

Tu m'as détruit. Je veux te fuir. Reste immobile.

Et tu me cris encore que c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai entendu, tu sais ?

Et ta voix, si belle mais si dure et froide.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois mon aimé et mon amant ?

Mon ennemi et mon rival.

Mes joies et mes peines.

Ma destruction.

Et tu relèves tes manches. Je vois tes cicatrices. Elles saignent encore.

Je ne suis pas le méchant.

Et je ne dis rien quand tu poses ta main sur la mienne, quand tu m'embrasses avec douceur. Ces gestes qui me font t'aimer, qui me font croire que tu pourrais changer.

Et puis tu pars, la porte claque, je reste seul. Est-ce que je suis mieux sans toi ? Tu me manques déjà.

Il fait jour mais ma maison est encore plongée dans le noir. La nuit s'est enfin finie.

Nuits toujours identiques.

Tu m'as dit tellement de fois que tu m'aimais, j'aurais presque pu y croire si je ne m'étais pas réveillé.

Et puis tu m'entraînes derrière toi, tirant sur mon poignet.

J'essaie toujours de te ralentir, j'essaie de me montrer doux, gentil, hésitant. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de tout mon corps.

Mais tu te montres dur, violent, avide. Tu me hais de toutes tes forces. Il ne reste plus que de la haine à disposition dans ton cerveau dérangé.

Et là où tu pourrais simplement caresser, tu griffes et tu fais saigner. Et tu oses dire que tu m'aimes. J'aurais presque préféré que tu m'insultes.

Tu ne sais pas te montrer passionné, je ne suis là que pour te décharger de toute ta colère, ton ressentiment. Déteste-moi, ça m'évitera de souffrir autant.

Tu n'es plus que fureur et violence.

Et je vois tes bras, striés de blessures qui portent mon nom. Oui, c'est de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi si tu as dû en arriver là.

Et j'enlève mon tee-shirt, face au miroir.

Si seulement je ne te laissais pas avoir autant de pouvoir sur moi.

Mon corps, couvert de tes griffures, ne m'as-tu jamais réellement regardé ?

Et je ne sais pas comment mais je parviens encore à sourire. Tout est de ma faute.

J'ai ton sang sur mes mains. Et je les laisse courir sous l'eau stable du robinet. Elles sont propres. Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé combien de fois j'ai nettoyé ton sang, ce dernier mois. Assez pour effriter la peau. Assez pour qu'elles ne soient plus simplement propres mais abîmées.

Et à chaque fois que je te vois je veux m'excuser. Mais les mots restent coincés au plus profond de ma gorge.

Tu es un monstre.

Et je comprends que je l'ai toujours su, j'ai toujours su que notre relation ne tiendrait pas la route. Inattendue, brutale, pleine d'hostilité mal contenue.

Et j'ai cru à un moment que je pourrais t'oublier, reprendre une vie normale là où elle s'était arrêtée. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu es entré dans ma vie, tu es en moi, coincé dans ma tête pour toujours.

Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je suis tombé dans ce gouffre, tête la première.

Et tu es minable, autant que moi.

Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Puis je t'ai rencontré.

Ton masque s'est lentement fissuré avant de tomber en poussière à tes pieds. Maintenant je te connais.

La bouche sèche, mes lèvres amères, les yeux mélancoliques, le regard presque éteint. Mon coeur bat lentement, douloureusement, en rythme avec le tien quand tu es allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, inconscient, à attendre de pouvoir te réveiller. Mes mains tremblent, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes, déchirant mes chairs. Je guérirai.

Ma tristesse comme ma peine sont à présent clairement visibles, gravés sur mon visage. Il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir.

Et je revois ce que j'ai vu dans tes yeux la première fois que l'on a échangé un regard… Qu'était-ce ? De la haine, de la crainte, de la colère ou de la méfiance ? De l'ennui peut-être ?

Qui sait ?

Toi seul pourra le dire. Mais tu ne dois plus t'en souvenir. Le temps prend tout ce qui lui revient de droit.

Le bonheur, la joie, la peur, la douleur… Et tous ces sentiments qui se fanent en un souffle.

Et la haine dans tout ça ?

Seule elle demeure.

Et quant à l'amour…

Le premier à périr dans ce flux de sentiments contradictoires, de sang et de larmes tant versées.

Dans ce monde animal, rien ne survit jamais… seule la haine a la force nécessaire pour subsister.

La haine te fait vivre, j'en suis persuadé. La haine a fait battre ton coeur alors que tu étais déjà mort. C'est elle qui t'a sauvé.

Et pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pour arracher mon coeur de ta main impure ? Ce coeur torturé par de trop nombreux silences. Mais il a cessé de battre au moment où tu as avoué m'aimer.

Tu es mon bourreau.

Et à chaque fois que j'essaie de passer à autre chose, mes pensées ne cessent de revenir sur toi. Tu es mon aimant.

Et tu le sais, je suis un menteur, tout comme toi.

Tu n'es pas aussi cruel que ce que je dis, tu es juste perdu. Nous le sommes tous aujourd'hui.

Mais je te le redis, ta mort n'est pas ma faute. C'est la tienne, entièrement la tienne.

Et, encore et encore, les souvenirs forment un film dans ma tête qui défile inlassablement.

Il y a des moments magnifiques. Trop peu pour oublier le reste.

Je te revois, au début de ta maladie. Un garçon, jeune, à peine quinze ans, le regard vide, les lèvres scindées par la vérité.

Tu es né malade, condamné à vivre enfermé par ton propre cerveau. Une malédiction dont tu es la victime.

Mais de victime tu es devenu arnaqueur, puis perdant.

Ton coeur corrompu a décidé de ce que tu allais devenir. Et tu t'es laissé faire, pourtant tu savais qu'il n'était pas fiable.

Tu as foncé dans le mur.

Mais je ne suis pas mieux que toi.

Je suis amoureux.

Et peut-être que ça m'empêchera à tout jamais d'être heureux.

Et par ta faute, je suis tant et tant tombé. Et je me suis toujours relevé. J'ai tout perdu.

Ai-je déjà eu quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas.

Quand je pense à moi, ma vie, tout tourne toujours autour de toi. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Tu n'es qu'une illusion, un mirage, n'est-ce pas ?

Si seulement.

Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu besoin de nous parler, nos yeux s'avouent tout depuis le début.

Tu es celui pour qui mon coeur bat, personne ne pourra jamais prendre cette place qui t'est réservée.

Si seulement tu pouvais réussir à me rejeter de toute la force de ton âme brisée.

Je ne sais plus qui est la victime entre nous deux maintenant.

On ne sait que se blesser. Pourtant on s'aime. Alors pourquoi n'arrive-t-on pas à avoir une relation ''normale'' ? Est-ce si compliqué de s'aimer sans s'abîmer ?

Et puis il y a ces jours malsains, ou tu te rues sur moi, un couteau à la main et des envies de meurtre emplissant ton esprit. Tu n'as pas osé me blesser, même en sachant que je guérirais. Tu m'aimes soudain trop pour voir mon sang couler par ta faute.

Alors j'essaie de te pardonner, je t'aime, je te le dis.

Tu me résistes. Tu ne veux plus me voir. En d'autres mots… Tu me hais ?

Mais tu ne peux rien contre tes sentiments, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Et tu le sais. Et ça te blesse rien que d'y penser.

Alors tu t'enfuis, tu refuses de me voir pendant plusieurs jours. Sais-tu le mal que cela me fait ?

Et puis il y a eu cette fois-là, la même que d'habitude, tu es parti. Et j'ai ressenti ce sentiment, j'avais cette appréhension, comme si je n'allais plus jamais te revoir. Alors j'ai essayé de te retrouver. Je suis allé chez toi mais c'était trop tard, tu étais déjà à l'hôpital, déjà plus là.

Et ensuite tu dis que c'est de ma faute ?

Je n'ai rien fait moi.

Je n'ai fait que te subir.

Et puis je réalise qu'on ne pourra jamais s'aimer. Un gouffre nous séparera toujours… C'est ainsi, on n'y peut rien.

Mais… _''toujours''… ''jamais''…_ Quelles sont ces notions d'infinité ?

On les enfreindra, ensemble. Ces mots n'ont aucune valeur.

On se l'était promis. Encore une chose que tu as oubliée.

Je tends mon bras vers la nuit. La lune brille si fortement…

Et je t'ai vu, plusieurs fois serrer à l'intérieur de ces bras couverts de blessures ton pauvre coeur meurtri.

Nous sommes des bêtes, n'est-ce pas ? Des monstres qui n'ont rien d'humains. Je ne dois pas avoir d'âme, pas de gentillesse en moi. Alors…

Alors pourquoi mon ventre se tord de douleur en sachant que tu as failli mourir ?

Pourquoi ça me blesse que tu m'accuses de ta mort ?

Non.

Impossible.

J'ai dit que les mots n'avaient aucune valeur face à un être comme moi ? C'est vrai.

Mais rejeter des paroles ce n'est pas pour autant pouvoir changer la vérité.

Pourquoi ton regard est-il si froid lorsqu'il se pose sur moi ?

Tu me hais c'est ça ?

Mais en es-tu seulement convaincu ?

Regarde, si nous devions abandonner la beauté de cet amour que nous avons une fois partagé… »

Les larmes coulent par flots continus et flous sur les yeux du garçon quand il tord le papier où sont écrits ces terribles mots. Derek l'a donné à son père lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites à l'hôpital pour qu'il le donne à Stiles. Ce qu'il a fait lorsque son fils est revenu de sa nuit de fuite.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir être si blessé. Il avait cette envie irrésistible de retourner en arrière, pour mourir.

Pourquoi Derek ne lui avait-il pas dit ces choses en face ? Il n'avait qu'une envie, brûler cette lettre et se brûler lui avec, s'il lui restait du feu.

Il aimait tellement Derek.

Il avait tendu le papier à son père de ses mains tremblantes, pour qu'il le lise, le conseille, le rassure. Il n'avait rien pu dire, rien pu faire. Il était resté immobile et silencieux, surpris par les mots posés sur cette feuille. Alors il avait pris son fils dans ses bras bienveillants, c'est tout ce qu'il était parvenu à faire.

Stiles ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ou de haine ?

À son tour, il décida d'écrire, pour Derek. Juste un billet, rempli de ratures, qui garde encore les traces de ses larmes.

« Un jour, j'y arriverais, Derek. Tu ne pourras que m'aimer. S'il le faut, je te contraindrai. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le ferai. Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes face à moi.

Avec un peu de chance, pourras-tu me pardonner l'affront que je te fais subir lorsque je pense cela ?

Derek, tu dis que je t'ai piégé, que je suis un monstre. Tu m'insultes.

Et oui, je dis que tu es coupable de ma mort. Lydia, Scott et toi êtes coupables.

Mais je pardonne.

Tu dis regarder la lune. Je la regarde aussi. Elle est belle cette nuit encore. L'air vif est si frais que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. La nuit s'offre à moi. Et ses ténèbres sont bien plus accueillantes que celles qui hantent ma vie depuis notre première rencontre.

Derek, j'ai écouté ce que tu avais à me dire. Et maintenant j'ai mal.

Mais encore une fois, je te pardonne.

Si tout n'était que recommencements et renoncements, la vie serait tellement plus simple.

Je… Moi… Toi… Mais qui sommes-nous en fin de compte ?

Dès que je te vois, plus rien n'a d'importance. Que ressens-tu lorsque tu me regardes ?

Tes yeux si cruels posés sur les miens.

Peut-on aimer et haïr en même temps ?

Je t'emmènerai avec moi dans ce lieu où nous pourrons croire en l'amour. Tu me suivras. Je te forcerai s'il le faut.

Si tu refuses de me suivre, je trouverai le moyen de te faire plier. Je te connais par coeur.

Tu le sais et ça te répugne.

Ta lucidité s'enfuira lorsque j'arriverai devant toi, un sourire conquérant affiché sur ma bouche.

Tu céderas.

Je trouverai le moyen. Tu plieras face à ma volonté.

Je serai là pour toi. Pour une fois, quelqu'un sera là, près de toi, à t'écouter. Je te donne mon épaule pour que tu puisses y déverser tes larmes sans honte. Je te donne le droit de me serrer dans tes bras, fort au point de m'étouffer. Je t'aiderai quand tu en auras besoin. Toi, celui qui a été tant de fois rejeté par un destin impur.

Tout comme moi.

Nous nous ressemblons tellement. Tout en demeurant indéniablement opposés.

Et mon coeur se serre.

Je t'aime.

Et c'est la seule chose dont tu ne dois jamais douter.

Je t'aime Derek Hale. »


	6. Sick

_**Coucou à tous !**_

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre tout frais, tout beau !**_

 _ **On ne change pas trop des précédents, on reste dans un univers pas trop joyeux...**_

 _ **J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture \O/**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapitre 5 : Sick**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Un lit aux draps tièdes. Un corps chaud allongé à l'intérieur. Une sensation de mal-être permanente. De la fièvre. Encore et toujours. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, il est malade.

Stiles a beau s'être réveillé, il n'est pas sauvé pour autant. D'après le médecin, il ne devrait pas être comme cela, dans cet état. Il ne devrait pas être malade. C'est psychologique.

À cause de la lettre de Derek qui lui a donné envie de s'enfoncer sous terre, de s'enterrer vivant ?

Il ne sait pas.

Mais il se doute.

Il s'est réveillé pour revoir Derek, pour l'aimer à nouveau. L'autre n'était, apparemment pas de cet avis.

Trois jours qu'il s'est réveillé. Et autant qu'il le regrette.

Il est malade. Et forcé d'admettre que c'est encore de sa faute, que c'est encore sa tête qui fait des siennes.

Et il est là, alors qu'il ne devrait pas.

Derek est là.

Et pourquoi est-il là ? Pour voir le désespoir dans lequel il l'a encore plongé ?

Derek est là, profitant de l'absence de son père pour venir. Et il a l'air surpris de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Se doute-t-il seulement que c'est de sa faute ?

Quelle est finalement cette relation qu'ils partagent ? Ils s'aiment. Ils sont incapables de se l'avouer.

Ils pourraient être un simple couple, normal, et c'est ce qu'ils voudraient être, au fond d'eux. Mais ils n'arrivent pas à être honnêtes. Ils n'arrivent qu'à se détruire mutuellement.

Stiles ne veut plus de cela.

« Va-t-en Derek. Si c'est pour que tu repartes après avoir encore fait couler des larmes le long de mes yeux, saches qu'ils sont secs maintenant. Pars. Si tu es là pour me blesser, je le suis déjà. Si tu es là pour qu'on joue à celui qui sera le plus salaud avec l'autre, pars. Reste. Si tu es là pour m'aimer et me le prouver. Reste. »

Et Derek est resté. Et il est là, qui veille sur lui. Derek, ce corps aimant, qui a décidé de rester s'occuper de lui, qui lui apporte tout ce dont il a besoin, lui offre un amour inconditionnel. Un amour auquel il ne devrait sans doute pas avoir le droit.

Des gouttes de sueur sur son front juvénile. Une bouffée de chaleur. La soif qui s'installe. Il se redresse sur son lit, s'assoit, repousse les draps et commence à sortir hors du cocon rassurant de couvertures.

Achever de sortir de son lit. Se rapprocher de l'être qui s'inquiète pour lui. Sourire naturellement et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'aimer, Derek. Tu m'as tellement blessé, et chaque fois fait un peu plus mal que la précédente. Si tu recommences, je n'y survivrai pas. Mais je me rends compte que tu es la personne que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Et que quoi que tu fasses, tant que je le pourrais, je reviendrai toujours vers toi. »

Derek hoche la tête. Encore une fois, il ne dit pas un mot. Mais ce simple hochement de tête permet à Stiles de le pardonner complètement. Et peut-être que c'est trop simple, qu'il devrait se méfier de ce piège grand ouvert. Mais une fois encore, par amour sûrement, il décide de se montrer naïf. En se promettant que ce sera la dernière fois.

Il ne le sait pas encore mais il n'aura droit qu'à une vie de souffrances, une vie de douleurs, une vie de regret s'il continue sur ce chemin-là. C'est tout ce que l'avenir dans les bras de Derek lui promet.

Allongé sur son lit aux draps défaits, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, Stiles rêve. Derek est parti à présent. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps. Il est seul.

Il pense à lui pour une fois, il se souvient de sa vie, avant qu'elle ne s'achève une première fois.

Et il rêve. Il rêve d'une vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. D'une vie qu'il imagine être idéale.

Dans ses rêves, il s'isole, se coupe du monde, parle peu. Est-ce pour se protéger du regard des autres ? Est-ce pour consolider son cœur ?

Nul ne sait.

Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant, loin de là. Il est très présent pour ses amis et ses proches savent qu'ils peuvent toujours compter sur lui. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour ceux qu'il aime. Et pour celui qu'il aime.

Et dans son rêve, il y a évidemment Derek. Beau, élégant, poli. Et lui aussi, follement amoureux.

Mais d'une autre.

Elle s'appelle Kate…

Et Stiles n'est qu'un ami. Juste un ami… Peu importe ce qu'il fait. Il ne restera à jamais qu'un ami à ces yeux ébène qu'il chérit tant.

Pourtant il l'aime. Et Derek est cruel. Il ne se rend pas compte, c'est tout.

Mais il ne l'est pas autant que dans la vie réelle. Ce rêve est doux pour Stiles. Et son cœur innocent est heureux de cette vie qu'il s'invente.

Qu'il s'invente.

Oui. Oui il le sait. Inutile de le lui rappeler. Ça fait déjà assez mal. Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Et à tellement d'occasions il aurait pu se confier à Derek, lui dire qu'il l'aime.

Oui, il aurait pu.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Pas dans cette vie.

Parce que c'est un ami et qu'il ne veut pas perdre l'amitié qu'il a construite en se conduisant de manière inconvenante. Parce qu'il n'ose pas exprimer ses sentiments. Parce qu'il a peur de sa réaction.

Et parfois Derek vient pleurer dans ses bras, se confiant sur son histoire avec Kate et lui rappelant inlassablement qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne veut qu'elle.

Oui. Inutile de le lui rappeler. Mais se rend-il compte de sa cruauté ? Lui parler d'une autre en pleurant dans ses bras ? Sans doute que non. Pour lui, il n'est censé être qu'un ami sur qui on peut compter si on en a besoin. Et puis, il se rend bien compte que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Jamais Derek ne pleurerait devant lui.

Au bout de quelques paroles échangées avec Derek, il laisse échapper ces mots cruels pour le cœur du jeune loup :

« Ton amour n'est plus suffisant pour elle...»

Le visage de son ami s'est crispé.

Oui, dans ce monde c'est lui qui a le rôle du méchant.

Si seulement Derek pouvait souffrir au moins autant que lui souffrait en le voyant là, dans ses bras.

« Je le sais bien. Aujourd'hui comme toujours, je ne suis qu'un idiot… »

Il n'a pas fait attention à la suite. C'était inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la connaissait pas cœur la suite. C'était toujours le même refrain…

Il se retrouvait à rassurer Derek, à lui promettre que tout changerait, en mieux, à lui dire qu'elle finirait forcément par l'aimer.

Et un jour il est entré dans la chambre ouverte de Derek. Ce dernier dormait profondément après s'être fait, encore une fois, rejeter par Kate. Et on pouvait apercevoir les larmes qui avaient fini par sécher le long de ses joues.

« Nous regardons tous les deux celui ou celle pour qui notre cœur bat. Sans espoir d'être aimé en retour. Mais… Peu importe qui tu regardes, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il avait murmuré ces mots. Ou bien… Les avait-il pensés très fort ? Il ne sait plus. A-t-il déjà su ?

Il avait alors fait la chose la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais faite de sa vie. Il s'est penché au-dessus du corps de celui pour qui son cœur bat et a déposé un léger baiser sur son front.

Il s'était ensuite redressé, avait encore regardé Derek avant de partir, son cœur de glace brûlant de flammes passionnées.

Cela fait si longtemps qu'il l'aime. Il pourrait sans doute mourir pour son bonheur. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour un seul de ses sourires.

Alors… Même si l'amour que Derek porte à Kate sera toujours sans retour, si se bercer de douces et folles illusions lui fait plaisir alors…

« Vis heureux. »

C'est tout ce qu'il souhaite. Un amour comme le sien a l'air si insignifiant mais il le fait souffrir à chaque seconde. Il ne pense qu'à lui et lui ne pense qu'à elle. Une autre.

Son cœur se consume lentement dans cette nuit fraîche.

Se torturer l'esprit ne sert à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a pour se rappeler qu'il respire.

Et Stiles se réveille enfin, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Alors c'est cela son rêve ? Aimer Derek sans jamais être aimé en retour ?

Aimer n'est jamais simple.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il a cru dans son rêve, aimer n'est pas un crime.

On peut mourir d'amour tout comme l'amour a la capacité de ressusciter.

Les survivants à ce raz-de-marée que sont les sentiments amoureux souffrent en général bien plus que ceux qui y ont laissé leur vie.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde perd au jeu de l'amour.

Une passion juvénile s'effritera sur les bancs de l'école. Un béguin adolescent dans les bras d'un autre. Un sentiment adulte dans les tromperies et le sang.

Car le sang et l'amour sont très étroitement liés quand on y pense…

Et plus que tout, l'amour et le sang sont inséparables dans le couple que forment Derek et Stiles.

Mordre son compagnon est signe de tendresse et peut même remplacer un aveu entre eux. Être mordu est l'une des plus belles choses pouvant arriver à Stiles quand il y réfléchit maintenant. En particulier lorsque le prédateur à ce jeu dangereux, n'est autre que le plus bel homme qui soit.

Car, aux yeux du cœur, celui que l'on aime est toujours le meilleur.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. La lune a disparu derrière les nuages mais cela ne lui fait plus rien. Il se sent monstre. Monstre de la nuit et de tous les péchés.

Peut-être que sa maladie lui est monté à la tête.

Aimer n'est pas un crime.

Ça, il en est sûr et certain.

Après tout… s'il est là, c'est parce que ses parents s'étaient aimés.

Variante des sentiments amoureux, amour physique.

Stiles serre les poings sous l'effet de la fièvre mélangée à la colère.

Comment est-il possible qu'il aime encore Derek après tout ce qu'il lui a fait vivre ?

La haine n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Il le sait. Il ne peut pas détester Derek.

Mais, si aimer n'est pas un crime, pourquoi est-ce que ça le fait souffrir autant ? Pourquoi aime-t-il ?

Il a le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans cela.

Alors pourquoi… ? Si aimer cet homme lui ronge le cœur, pourquoi s'agrippe-t-il désespérément à cet infime espoir ?

Quel paradoxe… S'agripper désespérément à un espoir…

C'est quoi _''éprouver des sentiments''_ ? C'est quoi ' _'aimer''_ ? C'est quoi ' _'ressentir quelque chose pour autrui''_ ?

Ces trois définitions si proches sont-elles pareilles ?

 _Réponse : non._

Non, dans ce monde si changeant, rien ne se ressemble au final.

On a l'air proche, mais tout nous oppose. Ils ont le sentiment d'être si éloignés, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y a pas plus uni.

Dans ce monde, chacun porte un masque. Il suffit d'arriver à deviner quelle vague silhouette peut bien se trouver derrière.

Derek Hale…

Son masque est bien accroché. Il ne partira sans doute jamais et nul ne pourra jamais savoir qui il est réellement.

C'est ce que pense Stiles.

Et cela engendre tant de tristesse dans son corps.

Et ce soir-là, Stiles a grandement souffert, sans doute plus que quiconque.

Ce n'est pas lui qui permettra à Derek de laisser échapper un peu de sa vague silhouette.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir pardonné ? Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils à s'aimer ?

Sans doute parce qu'ils sont deux monstres dénués de sentiments humains. Deux monstres. Identiques au fond.

Oui… Juste deux bêtes sauvages dont tout le corps réagit dès que perce la douce sensation du plaisir charnel.

Les pêchés de l'amour sont couverts par le sang entre eux.

À jamais ?

Oui, à jamais.

Après tout… Ont-ils une âme ? Savent-ils aimer autrement que par la douleur ? Et savent-ils à quel point ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être cruels entre eux ? Tous les deux.

Pêchés rouge sang, qu'ils portent en leur cœur et qui ne fait que leur apporter malheur et désolation. Un amour né sous le signe du sang.

Et le soleil traverse les rideaux, ce matin encore. Derek entre dans la chambre. Stiles se lève. Il ne va pas mieux que la veille. Ça ne l'empêche pas de le cacher. Il sourit. S'approche de son amant. L'embrasse.

« je t'aime Derek Hale. »

Et même lui y croit.


	7. I'm fine

**Coucou à tous !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

 **Derek n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre, cette fois on se concentre sur Scott et Lydia**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture \O/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 : I'm fine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Je déteste les combats. Je suis attristé par celui-ci. Je vous pardonne. Tu es simplement ma meilleure amie, Lydia. Et toi, Scott, mon frère, le sang en moins. Avec vous, j'arrive à être moi-même. C'est vraiment une belle amitié. Mais une phrase a su tout faire basculer. Je sais vous pardonner.

Parfois, tu ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses. Même en y ayant pensé pendant plus d'un mois. La seule chose que je peux faire maintenant, c'est vous pardonner.

J'ai pris le temps d'être en colère contre vous, je vous en ai voulu.

Mais vous me manquez, maintenant. J'ai besoin de retrouver mes meilleurs amis. La vengeance ne reste pas éternellement sur le cœur.

Comment vous dire ?

J'ai tellement souffert à cause de vous. Et il y a ses soirs où je me couchais en me demandant comment vous pardonner. Parce que je voulais le faire, plus que tout. Et j'y réfléchissais, ce qui m'a causé d'innombrables insomnies. Et quand je m'endormais enfin, c'était pour me réveiller après un énième cauchemar. Cauchemars qui n'étaient en réalité que de pauvres souvenirs de ce que vous m'avez fait vivre. Et je me réveillais, repartant de zéro en me disant que je ne pouvais pas vous pardonner.

Mais je réalise que j'ai besoin de vous.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à vous pardonner mais j'ai tellement besoin de vous.

Vous me manquez.

Je me suis réveillé depuis cinq jours maintenant, et je continue de refuser de vous voir.

Je ne peux pas encore vous faire face. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que j'ai vécu. Par votre faute.

Vous m'avez rendu malade.

Une maladie psychologique qui a fini par avoir des conséquences physiques. Vous m'avez fait croire que tout était de ma faute. Vous m'avez enlevé mes émotions. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

Le vide en moi me glaçait chaque matin quand je me réveillais. Et je faisais comme si tout allait bien, comme si vous ne m'atteigniez pas. Je me levais, je souriais. J'agissais normalement.

Vous deviez être déçus de me voir encore vivant.

Vous n'avez pas vu les ratures se multipliant le long de mon bras, puis sur tout mon corps. Vous n'avez pas vu ma chair être transpercée par la haine que vous ne saviez pas me porter.

Je ne t'ai pas entendu crier, Lydia.

Ce soir-là j'étais déjà parti.

Est-ce que vous avez mal en lisant ce venin que je vous réserve depuis plus d'un mois ? Je suis désolé de me montrer si méchant. J'ai toujours été réaliste.

Vous n'êtes pas ma vie mais vous avez causé ma mort. Vous rendez-vous compte de ces mots ? Je suis mort. Savez-vous ce qu'ils signifient ? Pendant un trop long instant mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, je ne vivais plus, je n'existais plus.

Vous étiez vivants, vous, pour voir mon père pleurer, pour voir la douleur dans ses yeux, les ténèbres l'envahir peu à peu.

J'imagine vos visages se décomposer. Mes mots sont assez blessants ? À vous de me le dire. Vous avez toujours été meilleurs que moi pour faire du mal aux autres.

Je crois que je vous en veux encore un peu.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vivre sans émotions ? Ne rien ressentir d'autre que le vide en soi, qui nous engloutit et dans lequel on finit par se noyer. Ce vide, immense et intense, qui finit par devenir ton seul ami, quand tous les autres, les vrais, ont disparu. Vous aviez disparu.

Je me souviens que les jours défilaient et que les nuits se faisaient toujours plus courtes. Je suis arrivé à un moment où il ne m'était plus possible de dormir. Je vous imaginais en train de rêver, pendant que je me torturais, seul dans ma chambre, le silence à mon secours qui hurlait en moi, résonnant dans le vide qui me composait.

Ensuite j'ai arrêté de manger. À quoi bon ? La nourriture n'avait plus aucun goût. Je ne trouvais plus de plaisir dans les aliments.

Et je me souviens de ces longues nuits, que je passais collé au radiateur, transi par le froid. Je ne me savais pas malade. Je voulais juste ressentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Je me trouvais devant vous, mendiant comme un désespéré attendant juste un signe, une main qui se tend pour venir m'aider, pour au final ne recevoir de votre part, qu'un regard négligeant. Vous sembliez presque m'avoir oublié.

Et j'aurais aimé pouvoir au moins pleurer sur ma détresse. Mais à mes yeux, les larmes avaient disparu, comme l'eau au milieu du désert.

Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'étais déjà condamné à cette époque. Je courais de mes toutes dernières forces vers ce qui pouvait me tuer. C'est-à-dire, vous.

Et je vous voyais disparaître dans le lointain, vous effacer. J'en arrivais à me demander si vous aviez déjà existé. Mais tout aurait été plus simple si vous n'aviez été qu'un mirage, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai bu à m'en soûler. Je rentrais chez moi bourré, autant par l'alcool que par la souffrance. Et je voyais la honte dans le regard de mon père. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, trop occupé à m'effondrer dans mon lit, à attendre que le sommeil vienne enfin. Mais il ne venait plus. Et je vous maudissais, avant de le regretter et de m'excuser. Je vous considérais encore comme mes amis.

Et je me suis rendu compte que vous ne l'étiez plus.

Vous m'aviez laissé tomber.

Comment vous dire ?

Une trahison m'aurait paru plus douce. Parce que vous ne m'aviez pas trahi, vous m'aviez simplement oublié. Je n'étais plus personne, j'étais déjà mort pour vous.

J'étais blessé, détruit. Mais je ne le savais pas puisque je ne ressentais rien. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Et je me souviens de l'incompréhension de mon père. Pourquoi est-ce que je rentrais bourré alors que j'allais bien ? Parce que je n'osais pas le contredire. Je souriais, jouer la scène pour qu'il ne voie pas derrière mon masque.

C'est mon père, je pense qu'il se doutait que je lui mentais, que j'étais malade. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que c'était grave à ce point ?

Et j'ai appris que vous étiez venu me voir pendant ce mois de sommeil. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Vous vous souveniez à nouveau du boulet hyperactif qui se traînait à vos pieds ?

On m'a dit que vous vous en vouliez, que vous vous pensiez coupable. Très bien, je vais être honnête. Vous l'êtes.

Est-ce que je vous en veux encore ? Oui, je vous en veux encore.

Mais je ne pourrai pas vous détester éternellement.

Surtout que je suis un menteur.

En essayant de vous faire du mal avec mes mots, je m'en fais aussi. Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mais les larmes recommencent à couler le long de mes yeux, je sais à nouveau pleurer.

Je voudrais tellement vous détester, au fond, parce que vous m'avez plongé dans un enfer qui laisse des marques.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Vous êtes mes amis et j'ai besoin de vous.

Et je réalise que vous n'êtes pas coupables. Je le suis.

Je ne pourrais jamais guérir sans vous, je ne pourrais jamais m'en sortir si vous ne me pardonnez pas.

Je suis tellement désolé.

Je ne voulais pas mourir, c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas que tu cries pour moi, Lydia.

J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. Je m'en veux tellement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.

 _Pardonnez à ceux qui vous haïssent ; rendez-leur le bien pour le mal ; montrez leur injustice en prouvant vos vertus ; forcez-les ainsi à l'admiration, à la reconnaissance, et vous aurez remporté le plus beau triomphe qu'une âme généreuse puisse souhaiter._ »

« Allô ? Stiles ? C'est Scott, mais tu dois le savoir…

Pourquoi as-tu décroché si tu ne réponds pas ?

Tu aurais préféré que je t'écrive une lettre, comme tu l'as fait ? Peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple…

Stiles, il y a tellement de choses à dire. Lydia est là, avec moi. Mais on s'est mis d'accord pour que ce soit moi qui te parle.

Tu nous manques, Stiles.

Et ce n'est pas à toi d'être pardonné. On t'a fait vivre des choses horribles, j'en ai honte maintenant. J'aimerais tout effacer et recommencer à zéro. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Stiles, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on est soulagé que tu sois vivant ! Et à cet instant, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. Tu es vivant !

C'est sûrement le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir te perdre si tôt. J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu ne m'as pas vu pleurer, tu n'as vu aucune de nos réactions. Tu n'as pas vu Lydia s'évanouir.

Tu en doutes peut-être, mais on t'aime, Stiles. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître. Tu sembles être si loin Stiles, je n'ose même plus m'approcher.

Tu ne veux plus nous voir pour l'instant ?

Je respecte ton choix.

Et peut-être que rien ne sera plus comme avant. Et pourtant… je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir du temps où on était heureux. Parce qu'on l'a déjà été. Je suis sûr qu'on pourra l'être encore.

On se connaît depuis notre naissance. Et je me souviens de toutes ces bêtises qu'on a faites ensemble. Je me souviens de ses fois où on s'amusait à rendre nos parents fous. On n'était pas des enfants faciles.

Et aujourd'hui, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne veux pas nous voir, mais qui vas-tu voir alors ?

Tes médecins, ton père ? Derek peut-être ? Tu fais ce que tu veux, Stiles mais es-tu sûr qu'il est bon pour toi de rester seul ? Si j'ai bien compris, tu nous aimes, et on te manque. Est-ce que ça ne va pas te rendre malheureux de nous éviter ? Je pense que tu as besoin de nous, de nous voir…

Mais encore une fois, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Tu dis que tu ne nous en veux pas, au contraire, tu as l'air de t'en vouloir à toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Stiles, tu n'y es pour rien. C'était un accident. Mais je te connais, je pense que tu as peur et que c'est pour cela que tu ne me réponds pas. De quoi as-tu peur, Stiles ? De souffrir à nouveau ? Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ça ne t'arrive plus. Je te le promets. Et je tiendrais cette promesse.

(Scott eut un rire nerveux.)

J'ai l'impression de parler seul. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'écoutes. Est-ce que je continue de parler ou pas ?

Merde, Stiles ! Peut-être que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit. Et peut-être que tu ne voudras plus jamais nous revoir. »

Stiles l'entend pleurer à travers le téléphone et il se met à trembler furieusement. Il n'a jamais entendu Scott pleurer auparavant et cela le met mal à l'aise de savoir que c'est, encore une fois, de sa faute.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Stiles, je suis perdu. D'habitude, c'est toi qui me rassures et me conseille. Mais tu n'es pas là. J'ai tellement peur de t'avoir perdu pour toujours. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Stiles, je te considère comme mon frère. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien.

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi.

J'ai vécu toute ma vie à tes côtés. Tu as toujours été là pour me guider. Et maintenant ?

Je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu me pardonneras ?

Est-ce que je dois te laisser partir ?

Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait de te laisser partir ? De ne plus attendre ta lettre qui n'arrive pas, le coup de téléphone qui ne sonne pas, ta voix qui ne m'appelle pas ?

Combien d'avantages à te laisser partir ? Plus de temps pour moi, pour me faire de nouveaux amis, moins de veilles, moins d'insomnies, plus de projets, moins de questions que je ne cesse de me poser.

Je devrais te laisser partir. Pourtant, à cette simple pensée, j'en ai le souffle coupé.

Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Ça m'est impossible. À mon tour, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Stiles ? Est-ce que tu entends mes mots ?

Je n'en ai pas l'impression…

Peut-être que tu le veux, que tu l'espères, mais je ne te laisserai pas partir Stiles.

Je me sens seul, à ne plus entendre ta voix. Peut-être que tu n'es pas là et que je ne parle pour personne.

Je vais raccrocher Stiles.

Peut-être que je me fais du mal pour rien. Est-ce que je devrais être en colère contre toi ? Je ne le crois pas justifié.

Je vais raccrocher, Stiles.

Et j'aimerais tellement que tu me coupes la parole, comme tu le faisais avant, que tu sortes une bêtise, que tu dises une phrase idiote, sans aucun sens, mais qui nous ferait tous les deux rigoler comme des abrutis.

Stiles, tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en veux du mal que je t'ai fait. Les dents serrées, je me hais. Et je me méprise. Ton mutisme est justifié. Et peut-être que tu écoutes ses mots entrechoqués, ses idées floues. Je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de te parler après ce que je t'ai fait. Sauras-tu me pardonner ?

Et il y a cette culpabilité qui m'enserre, cette voix dans ma tête qui me hurle de te laisser en paix et de raccrocher maintenant. Et puis il y a ce maudit espoir, cette impression de ne pas avoir tout dit, cette soif rageuse de déverser sur toi ce flot de paroles, avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau trop tard, ce sang, ce poison noir qui commence à couler de mes paumes alors que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la chair déjà ouverte et il y a la haine que je me porte à moi-même, et c'est assez pour espérer. Je me sens mal. Je me frapperais sans colère si ça t'aidait à me pardonner, je ferais jaillir de mes yeux les divines eaux de la souffrance, pour que sur mes pleurs salés, mon désir gonflé d'espérance t'atteigne.

Je ne me sens plus à ma place dans ce monde si tu n'es pas à mes côtés, comme une fausse note au milieu d'une symphonie. Je sais que tu as pleuré en écrivant ta lettre, il y a encore les traces de tes larmes sur le papier, et dans cette vorace ironie, nos hideux sanglots se reflètent, qui me secouent et qui me mordent. Et ma voix, qui n'a plus aucune douce consonance, je prierais presque pour que tu ne m'entendes pas, mes mots sont tellement criards, je ne mérite pas que tu m'écoutes. Je suis le méchant dans cette histoire, celui qui a poussé son meilleur ami au suicide.

Peut-être que c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ? Ce n'est pas à moi de me demander si je dois te laisser partir. C'est à toi de savoir si tu veux d'un monstre à tes côtés. J'ai ton sang sur mes mains. Et j'ai ton absence sur le cœur. J'irai m'enfoncer dans la mer pour que tu ne voies jamais ma tristesse. Je me glisserais dans les noirs abîmes car c'est là où est ma place, au milieu des assassins à l'âme pervertie. Je suis comme eux au fond. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face, je n'ose plus croiser le regard de ma mère. Je ne veux pas que mes émanations meurtrières imbibent sa gentillesse angélique. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami. Il est mort. Et sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Ça veut dire que son cœur a cessé de battre, qu'il n'est plus sur cette terre, qu'il n'existe plus. Par ma faute. »

Le silence les envahit. Des frissons nerveux parcourent Stiles. Lui aussi pleure à présent. Il essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe, de l'autre côté du combiné, mais ne lui parviennent que des bruits étouffés. Il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

« Scott ? »

Sa voix est tremblante, il ne sait pas si l'autre a raccroché. Il attend de longues minutes avant que quelqu'un ne réponde enfin.

« Stiles ?

\- Lydia ? Où est Scott ? »

On peut sentir l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il manque de souffle, se sent oppressé par les émotions qu'il ressent soudain, les premières traces de sentiments depuis longtemps.

« Sous une douche gelée. Mais il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…

\- Je t'en supplie, Stiles, ne t'excuse pas, ne dit pas que c'est de ta faute. Ça ne l'est pas.

\- Il va bien ? T'es sûre ?

\- Oui.

\- J'arrive.

\- Pardon ? T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, d'en être capable ?

\- Il faut que je le voie Lydia. J'arrive. »


	8. He still can be

**Chapitre 7 : He still can be**

Il marchait, seul, dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Les yeux dans le vide. Il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de Scott quand il l'avait rejoint, de l'expression changeante sur son visage. Culpabilité, peur, tristesse et encore de la culpabilité. Son meilleur ami avait été incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Alors Stiles était parti.

Et maintenant, il était là, seul, à arpenter ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les parcourir pour faire passer le temps quand Derek et son père ne sont pas là.

Si Stiles avait été attentif, il aurait vu le garçon en face de lui et il ne l'aurait pas bousculé. Mais Stiles n'était pas attentif et le garçon non plus.

Alors dans un choc, les deux adolescents se foncèrent dessus.

Et Stiles étant Stiles, il tomba, ses bras balayant l'air cherchant de quoi se rattraper sans que jamais il ne le trouve. Et il s'éclata, tête la première contre le sol. Douloureux.

Il décida de rester allongé par terre, honteux et lançant des regards noirs au couloir, maudissant sa maladresse. Il n'osait pas relever la tête, de peur de ce qu'il pouvait voir, comme par exemple un groupe de garçons se moquant de lui. Il entendait déjà leurs rires de l'endroit où il se trouvait, c'est-à-dire à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

Il préféra donc rester au sol, la joue collée contre le carrelage froid. Et sale. Mais du genre, vraiment sale. Comme si un troupeau de personnes avait marché dessus. Ce qui était d'ailleurs très probable en sachant qu'on était dans un hôpital. Mais au moins il faisait frais au sol, et il ne pouvait pas voir les autres le regarder et se moquer de lui.

Même s'il se doutait que c'était une réflexion stupide en sachant que voir une personne allongé au sol était un événement rare et que les curieux devaient s'ajouter peu à peu au cercle de moqueurs qui s'était déjà formé. Peut-être que si il ne se relevait jamais, les gens l'oublieraient et se disperseraient enfin. Il songea à passer le reste de sa vie contre ce sol quand une main se tendit. Sa première réaction fut de faire le mort. Son père lui avait toujours dit que lors d'un combat, c'était la meilleure solution pour rester en vie.

Mais peut-être que la personne à qui appartenait la main ne voulait pas se battre puisqu'elle s'agenouilla pour être plus proche de lui et ainsi constater les dégâts et comprendre pourquoi il ne se relevait pas. Elle devait penser qu'il s'était cogné la tête en tombant et devait chercher une bosse ou quelque chose comme ça sur la partie visible de son visage, celle qui n'était pas soit contre le sol, soit dissimulée par ses cheveux qui s'étaient bien allongés après plus d'un mois sans avoir été coupés. C'est qu'ils poussent vite quand même. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant de la barbe. Pas une seule trace de virilité de cet ordre-là sur son visage. Enfin bref, donc la personne cherchait des dégâts sur sa jolie figure.

Dégâts, soit dit en passant, inexistants. Il devait avoir l'air encore plus idiot. Bon, surtout ne pas bouger, la personne finira bien par se lasser un jour et partir en l'oubliant. Mais apparemment pas, puisqu'un visage inquiet apparut dans son champ de vision. Un visage inconnu mais très mignon, à la peau laiteuse, encadré par des cheveux blonds. Un ange. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Stiles qui n'osait plus faire un geste.

\- Ça va ?

Sa voix fit frissonner l'adolescent, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait froid ? Il leva les yeux sur l'inconnu qui continuait à le fixer, un garçon de son âge, peut-être plus jeune, qui semblait vraiment attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- Très bien et toi ?

Quel échange passionnant... Belles banalités. Qui auraient pu être normales si Stiles n'était pas encore allongé par terre.

\- Très bien aussi. Tu sais que ça fait dix minutes que tu es allongé sur ce sol sans bouger ?

\- ... Oui, peut-être bien. Peut-être que je le sais, effectivement...

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne suis pas sûr de bouger un jour.

\- Sûr ? Tout le monde nous regarde tu sais ?

\- Nous ?

Stiles releva légèrement le buste pour apercevoir l'inconnu contre le sol, globalement dans la même position que la sienne.

\- Tu t'es allongé aussi ?

\- Ça m'a paru être la meilleure idée pour avoir le visage à la même hauteur que le tien et être dans une position un minimum confortable.

Il sembla rougir de gêne mais se reprit bien vite.

\- Oh ! C'est gentil. Mais c'est stupide.

Simple constatation de sa part, les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il avait dit, comme souvent en fait. Il pinça les lèvres en se promettant de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait avant de parler dorénavant, sinon l'ange inconnu allait le détester, ce qui serait quand même dommage.

\- Merci... Si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas sûr de venir t'aider la prochaine fois...

Il avait l'air vexé. Mais qui ne le serait pas ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Se taire. Vraiment. Mais son hyperactivité l'empêchait comme d'habitude de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait avant que les mots ne soient sortis de sa bouche. À la place des autres, il se détesterait sûrement. Il en était même presque sûr.

\- Tu semblais en avoir besoin pourtant.

\- Tu es trop gentil...

\- Je sais...

Un long moment de silence se fit sans que personne ne le brise et sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge de ce sol. Stiles réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Une conversation banale avec un inconnu, qu'il venait juste de bousculer, parce qu'il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était la même personne, inconnu qui était venu à son aide et qu'il avait réussi à insulter. Quel crétin ! Ce fut une troisième personne qui brisa ce petit moment de calme et de réflexion.

\- Hé les gars ! Vous avez l'air idiots, là…

L'inconnu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant revenir dans le monde réel et regarda l'autre droit dans les yeux.

\- On se relève ?

\- Oui.

Ils mirent quand même un peu de temps avant de bouger, ce sol était plus agréable qu'il n'y paraissait. Une fois debout, Stiles épousseta un peu son pantalon (ce sol avait beau être agréable il n'en était pas moins sale) et regarda l'autre garçon, gêné par ce qui venait de se passer et en se rendant compte que tout le monde les regardait. L'ange sourit et le prit par le poignet sans un mot, l'entraînant loin de la foule qui commençait déjà à se disperser. Il l'emmena dans une chambre et il s'assit sur le lit, tendant une main que Stiles s'empressa de serrer.

\- Newt.

\- Stiles. Merci beaucoup… pour ce que tu as fait. Et pardon, pour tout ce que j'ai fait et dit.

Newt hocha la tête puis sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche et l'alluma. En y réfléchissant, cette chambre devait être la sienne. Ça expliquerait sûrement pourquoi il y avait une photo sur sa table de chevet où on pouvait le voir, entouré par ce qui semblait être ses parents. Oui, ça paraissait logique que ce soit sa chambre. Le garçon avait l'air vraiment gentil, et calme surtout, il respirait l'innocence, seuls ses yeux sombres contrastant avec la blancheur de son corps. Newt rougit un peu avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plaît ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De me fixer. C'est un peu gênant.

Stiles détourna les yeux, rougissant à son tour. Il devait vraiment passer pour un mec bizarre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était mal à l'aise maintenant. Il décida d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de l'autre. Et il débuta une conversation, parce que Stiles ne savait pas rester silencieux.

\- Et sinon, Newt c'est ton vrai nom ?

\- Non.

\- Pareil pour moi, c'est le diminutif de Stilinski, mon nom de famille. Mes parents m'ont donné le prénom de mon grand-père, et en soi, ce n'est pas un problème, mais il est tellement difficile à orthographier et à prononcer que je préfère me contenter de Stiles. Et puis on m'appelle comme ça depuis que je suis tout petit, donc pour moi c'est ça mon vrai prénom. Pareil pour toi ?

\- À peu près.

Les deux garçons se mirent à parler d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, devenant rapidement amis. Le calme de Newt permettait à Stiles de laisser déborder son énergie. Aucun des deux ne parla de la raison pour laquelle ils étaient à l'hôpital mais quand Newt se leva pour le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, quand la nuit tomba, Stiles se rendit compte que le blond boitait. Il n'osa pas en demander la raison, si l'autre voulait en parler, il le ferait de son plein gré. Ils se quittèrent à regret, devant s'avouer qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés ensemble et qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément envie que ça se termine. Mais ils se doutaient qu'ils se reverraient.

Après un dernier au revoir, Newt tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Ils étaient dans la forêt, à chercher l'inhalateur de Scott la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il le connaissait déjà, il savait son nom, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ses yeux et à ce sentiment. Il avait aimé Lydia, une grande partie de sa vie, il l'avait au moins cru. Et puis il avait vu Derek. Et sans l'aimer, il ne pouvait déjà plus le faire disparaître de sa tête. Comment s'en passer maintenant ?

 _\- Ce n'est pas drôle Derek._

 _Stiles lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui ne chercha même pas à cacher son rire._

 _\- Bien sûr que non._

 _Derek lui sourit avant de continuer avec un sourire narquois._

 _\- Je ne me permettrais jamais de penser que ton incapacité à dire la vérité à ton père est amusante. Ce serait faux de moi._

 _Stiles gémit et posa sa tête sur la table._

 _\- Cela fait cinq mois ! Chaque fois que j'essaie de l'évoquer, il dit combien il est fier de moi et il s'enfuit._

 _\- Humm_

 _Derek semble soudain plonger dans une intense réflexion._

 _\- Ne suis-je pas quelqu'un dont tu peux être fier, Stiles ?_

 _L'adolescent laissa rouler sa tête sur le côté et offrit un regard blasé à Derek._

 _\- Je ne me précipite pas pour cette fois. Toute personne dans le bon sens irait dans l'autre sens._

 _\- Et pourtant nous sommes-là, dans une situation déjà vécue._

 _Stiles poussa un profond soupir._

 _\- Cela en dit plus sur mon état mental que sur ta pertinence, tu sais ?_

 _\- Si tu le dis._

 _Derek souleva Stiles et l'entraîna sur son canapé en cuir, le plaçant confortablement à son côté. Stiles soupira à nouveau et détendit consciemment ses muscles. Il voulait apprécier de passer du temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait qui n'incluait pas toutes sortes d'armements ou de sang. C'était tellement rare qu'ils aient une soirée paisible ensemble. Derek s'amusait dans ses cheveux tout en lisant un livre d'art de son autre main. Pour une fois, l'hyperactif était calme, se laissant coiffer en silence._

 _Ses pensées troublées furent interrompues par le bourdonnement dans sa poche. Son téléphone portable, dont seulement une poignée de personnes connaissaient le numéro. Avec crainte, il le sortit pour regarder l'identité de l'appelant et Derek renifla quand il vit le nom par-dessus son épaule._

 _\- Tu devrais peut-être juste lui dire maintenant._

 _Stiles grogna contre lui-même._

 _\- Comment ruiner une soirée ? Raconter à mon père des choses horribles._

 _Derek sembla encore plus amusé qu'il ne l'était auparavant._

 _\- Je suis blessé Stiles, d'être inclus dans cette catégorie. Vraiment._

 _\- Tu es un imbécile. Et tu n'as pas de sentiments._

 _Malgré ses mots, Stiles se pencha contre la poitrine de Derek et glissa son doigt sur l'écran du téléphone pour prendre l'appel._

 _\- Bonjour papa._

 _\- Si ce n'est pas mon fils préféré qui répond à son téléphone pour une fois._

 _Stiles grimaça._

 _\- Désolé papa. Je m'amusais trop avec Scott, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre avant maintenant._

 _Derek roula des yeux. Encore ce vieux mensonge pour expliquer le fait qu'il ne soit pas chez lui pendant les vacances._

 _\- Ça doit être dur pour Mélissa, devoir s'occuper de deux adolescents pleins d'énergie comme vous. Je l'ai appelée tout à l'heure, puisque je n'arrivais pas à te joindre et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Mais elle n'en aura sûrement pas besoin, parce qu'apparemment elle ne t'a pas vu de la semaine. Une explication à ça peut-être ?_

 _Son père n'était pas exactement un homme à longtemps tourner autour du pot. Dommage. Pourtant c'était définitivement une ouverture qu'il pouvait utiliser. Stiles essaya de forcer les mots et s'étouffa presque sur eux._

 _\- Je… Papa, je ne suis pas chez Scott ?_

 _Sa voix s'envola dans les aigus quand les mots sortirent, comme une question plus qu'une interrogation. Derek arrêta brusquement de lui caresser les cheveux._

 _\- Sans blague, je ne l'avais pas compris. Stiles, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Est-ce que tu as un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?_

 _Voulait-il vraiment le dire ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de le dire ? Stiles eut du mal à continuer la discussion._

 _\- Euh, peut-être ? C'est juste… beaucoup. Je ne te l'ai pas dit._

 _Il y eut une longue pose et il retira le téléphone de son visage juste pour s'assurer que l'appel n'avait pas coupé._

 _\- Papa ?_

 _\- Dois-je venir te chercher immédiatement, Stiles ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, certainement pas._

 _Surtout qu'il n'avait pas exactement la bonne adresse puisque Stiles n'était pas chez Scott et que son père ne savait pas qu'il était finalement chez Derek._

 _\- Tu dis cela, mais ton ton me fait penser que je devrais déjà être dans ma voiture à venir te chercher._

 _Stiles souffla et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, toujours assis contre Derek, qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation._

 _\- Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment te dire ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Ça ne t'as jamais empêché de parler avant._

 _\- Hah, hilarant. Jouer sur mes défauts d'enfant. C'est bas de ta part._

 _Il y eut un ricanement derrière lui, de Derek qui n'avait pu s'en empêcher._

 _\- D'accord. Je vais simplement le dire. Je ne suis pas seul, là. Je suis avec mon copain. Un garçon. Derek, en fait._

 _\- Derek ? Comme dans Derek Hale ?_

 _\- Oui, pareil._

 _\- Huh_

 _\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas exactement la réponse que j'attendais._

 _\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?_

 _\- Le plus tard possible ?_

 _\- Tu es vraiment en couple avec Derek Hale ? Un garçon ? Alors que tu es amoureux de Lydia Martin depuis tout petit ? Pourquoi un tel changement ? Et puis Derek Hale. L'homme que tu m'as un jour aidé à arrêter pour meurtre ? Et qui est surtout beaucoup plus vieux que toi ? Il est majeur Stiles, pas toi. Ça peut être considéré comme de la pédophilie, tu sais ?_

 _Aie. Stiles se tourna vers Derek et dit silencieusement « Aide-moi », mais son compagnon retourna calmement à sa lecture avec un petit sourire satisfait, ce qui fit rager Stiles._

 _\- Les gens changent tu sais ? Et je suis majeur sexuellement._

 _Il grimaçait alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche._

 _\- On dirait que j'ai besoin de venir immédiatement._

 _\- Keuwâa ?_

 _\- Je dois rencontrer cet homme, m'assurer qu'il est assez bon pour mon fils._

 _Stiles n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée._

 _\- Non ! Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr, tu devrais le rencontrer. Même si tu le connais déjà puisque tu l'as déjà arrêté. Et puis, Derek est vraiment très occupé, alors nous devrons programmer un moment…_

 _Derek retira le téléphone de sa main sans même lever les yeux de son livre et ronronna presque._

 _\- Bonjour, Shérif ? C'est Derek. Je serais vraiment ravi si vous veniez dîner avec nous dès que possible._

 _Stiles resta béant face à l'audace pure de Derek et du sourire qui grandit sur son visage quand son père répondit._

 _\- Demain ? Cela semble parfait. J'ai hâte de vous rencontrer à nouveau._

 _Il remit le téléphone comme s'il ne venait pas de ruiner simplement des mois de mensonges et d'évasion soigneusement préparés._

 _\- J'espère qu'il cuisine bien._

 _\- Oh oui, Derek est… terrible en cuisine._

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois être rassuré. Dois-je me méfier de l'empoisonnement ?_

 _\- Tu verras bien._

 _\- Ça ne me rassure pas vraiment._

 _\- Ce n'en était pas sensé._

 _Stiles planta ''accidentellement'' un coude pointu dans les côtes de Derek alors qu'il se déplaçait sur le canapé. Son père ignora sa dernière remarque._

 _\- Je serais devant chez lui à midi pile. Et ne pense surtout pas que tu vas échapper à une discussion gênante Stiles, ce serait mal me connaître._

 _Stiles grimaça, se doutant que son père devait être énervé._

 _\- Je te connais._

 _Après un au revoir maladroit et plusieurs conditions pour que Stiles reste passer la nuit chez Derek, il raccrocha et regarda le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes._

 _\- Ça va être un désastre._

 _Il se jeta sur la poitrine de Derek, le regardant avec de grands yeux._

 _\- Mon père va me tuer._

 _Dans un moment inhabituel de sympathie, Derek enroula un bras autour de lui, lui frottant doucement le dos, avant de tout ruiner avec ces mots._

 _\- Personne ne va te tuer. Tu es à moi._

 _Stiles rit dans le tee-shirt de Derek, son nez frottant contre la peau laissée nue par le col en V que portait l'autre._

 _\- C'est tout à fait la mauvaise chose à retirer de cette déclaration._

 _\- Stiles, ton père t'aime clairement._

 _Derek fit de son mieux pour garder un ton uniforme, bien que l'incrédulité d'avoir à expliquer quoi que ce soit, sombre encore ses mots._

 _\- Et tu n'as pas réellement fait quelque chose de mal._

 _\- À part lui mentir depuis cinq mois pour passer mon temps avec un homme trop vieux pour moi ?_

 _\- Excepté ça._

 _Derek embrassa son front dans un geste bizarrement doux, démenti par ses mains dans le dos du jeans de Stiles._

 _\- Permets-moi de t'arrêter._

 _Stiles remua un peu et laissa un sourire saillant naître sur son visage lorsque les mains de Derek se serrèrent un peu plus autour de sa taille en réponse._

 _\- Je ne peux pas penser à cela. Mon père sera ici demain._

 _\- Hmm_

 _Derek s'assit brusquement, tirant Stiles sur ses genoux, le regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _\- Ne sois pas aussi stressé, tout va bien se passer. Je ne suis pas si mauvais cuisinier que ça._

 _Stiles se mit à rire, plongeant embrasser le cou de Derek. Finalement, pourquoi pas ?_

 _(« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies caché le tube de lubrifiant dans le canapé, Derek. » « Ma prévoyance t'a certainement sauvé de saluer ton père en boitant demain. Sois reconnaissant. »)_

Stiles se met à rire, tout seul sans son lit, en se souvenant. Oui, à une époque il avait été heureux, avec Derek. Et il pourra l'être encore.


	9. Facebook

_Coucou à tous !_

 _Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus léger que les autres!_

 _J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)_

 _Bonne lecture \O/_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Facebook**

 **Stiles Stilinski** a changé son statut ''Réveillé de ma petite sieste d'un mois''

 **Peter Hale** : Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt…

 **Isaac Lahey** : On t'attendait plus mec.

 **Kira Yukimura** : Salut, Stiles !

 **Peter Hale** : Bon retour parmi nous, gamin.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Merci les gens, content d'être de retour !

oOo

 **Stiles Stilinski** vient d'envoyer un poke à Peter Hale

 **Peter Hale** vient d'envoyer un poke à Stiles Stilinski

 **Peter Hale** : Tu es réveillé Stiles ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Nan. Et toi ?

 **Peter Hale** : Moi non plus. C'est ma conscience qui te parle.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Enchanté conscience de Peter Hale.

 **Peter Hale** : Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore réveillé alors qu'il est si tard ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Il est plus tôt que tard.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et ma petite sieste d'un mois m'a plutôt bien reposé.

 **Peter Hale** : Ah ouais, c'est pas faux.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et toi, pourquoi t'es réveillé ?

 **Peter Hale** : Petite blague à faire à quelqu'un…

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Ça commence à m'intéresser là… Tu vas faire quoi ? À qui ?

 **Peter Hale** : Chris Argent.

 **Peter Hale** : J'hésite encore. Sois changer tous ses meubles de place et le réveiller avec une cornemuse. Soit lui mettre des rollers sur les mains et lui foutre du poivre sous le nez, il devrait vouloir alors se gratter le nez et se manger lesdits rollers en pleine face.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Honnêtement ? Fait les deux.

 **Peter Hale** : Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Ah et si je peux te conseiller aussi la blague des cheveux.

 **Peter Hale** : Je la connais pas celle-là… C'est quoi ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Très simple, en plus tu as le choix. Soit tu lui rase, soit tu lui teint une petite partie de ses cheveux, genre un carré sur le haut du crâne…

 **Peter Hale** : Soit je fais les deux.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : C'est vrai, tu peux faire ça aussi. Je me souviens pour Scott, j'avais choisi de teindre un petit carré de ses cheveux en rose, juste sur le derrière du crâne.

 **Peter Hale** : Tu as fait ça à Scott ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Oui, il m'avait énervé (je sais même plus pourquoi) et je voulais me venger.

 **Peter Hale** : Et ça a marché ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Il a mis une semaine avant de comprendre pourquoi les gens le regardaient bizarrement. Mais quand il l'a découvert, il a bien aimé et il a décidé d'attendre que ça s'efface naturellement. C'est resté un bon mois.

 **Peter Hale** : Il a bien aimé ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Oui, il a trouvé ça original. Pourtant c'était vraiment moche.

 **Peter Hale** : C'est Scott en même temps. Il est abruti ce pauvre enfant.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et pourquoi tu veux faire ça, toi ?

 **Peter Hale** : Parce que c'est drôle.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et tu te réveilles à 2 heures du matin rien que pour faire ça ?

 **Peter Hale** : Bah oui pourquoi ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : J'aurais tellement la flemme à ta place…

 **Peter Hale** : Il faut savoir prendre sur soi pour pouvoir profiter des bonnes choses de la vie.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Perso je l'aurais pas fait.

 **Peter Hale** : Tu fais jamais rien aussi…

 **Stiles Stilinski** : C'est faux ! Quand je dois faire quelque chose, je le fais ! Ou alors je trouve une excuse…

 **Peter Hale** : Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis insomniaque. Donc quitte à ne pas dormir de la nuit, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Oui c'est vrai. Et puis j'avoue que ça va être drôle quand même. Tu me raconteras tous les détails ?

 **Peter Hale** : Encore mieux. J'ai installé une caméra dans sa chambre.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Il va te tuer, tu sais ?

 **Peter Hale** : Je prends le risque.

oOo

 **Peter Hale** aime la page '' Hobby : Mourir et ressusciter ''

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté un commentaire : Chez toi, ça tient plus d'un métier à plein temps que d'un simple hobby.

 **Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent, Jackson Whittemore** et 15 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire.

oOo

 **Stiles Stilinski** et **Peter Hale** sont maintenant amis.

 **Jackson Wittemore** a posté un commentaire : Je sais pas ce qui peut arriver de pire.

 **Isaac Lahey** : On va tous mourir…

 **Jackson Whittemore, Kira Yukimura** et 62 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire.

 **John Stilinski** : Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, fils…

124 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Stiles Stilinski** : C'est pas vraiment à toi de décider de ça papa.

 **John Stilinski** : Excuse-moi jeune homme, mais tu es encore mineur et je suis le shérif de cette ville en même temps que je suis ton père donc je pense avoir mon mot à dire sur le fait que tu sois ami avec un psychopathe qui a tué sa nièce.

 **Peter Hale** : Sociopathe.

 **John Stilinski** : Oh vous, on ne vous a pas sonné ! C'est une discussion privée entre un père et son abruti de fils !

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Merci papa, tes compliments me font chaud au coeur.

 **Peter Hale** : Et puis vous êtes sur Facebook ici, il n'y a aucune discussion qui soit vraiment privée.

 **John Stilinski** : Effectivement. Stiles j'arrive dans ta chambre, il faut qu'on parle.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Et merde.

oOo

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté une photo.

 **Stiles Stilinski** a identifié **Peter Hale** sur une photo.

 **Stiles Stilinski** a posté un commentaire sur sa photo

 **Stiles Stilinski** : T'étais bien bourré hier soir, Peter.

 **Peter Hale** : N'importe quoi, j'avais à peine bu.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu as bu à outrance.

 **Peter Hale** : N'importe quoi, je ne bois jamais à outrance. Je ne sais même pas où c'est.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : C'est une blague…

 **Peter Hale** : Et puis je n'ai rien fait de si compromettant, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Isaac Lahey** : Tu m'as fait un câlin…

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Tu m'as demandé si je voulais être ton ami.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Tu es monté sur un cheval et t'as dit : Allez Bambi, direction Hyrule !

 **Chris Argent** : Tu m'as embrassé.

 **Allison Argent** : Quoi ?

69 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Peter Hale** : J'étais peut-être un peu bourré finalement…

oOo

 **Peter Hale** : J'ai tellement la gueule de bois que je pourrais ouvrir une menuiserie…

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Il fallait boire avec modération. En plus je croyais que l'alcool n'avait pas d'effet sur les loups-garous ?

 **Peter Hale** : C'était un alcool spécial à base d'aconit.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Je retiens, ça peut toujours servir la prochaine fois que Scott se fera larguer.

 **Peter Hale** : Il se fait larguer si souvent que ça ?

 **Stiles Stilinski** : On ne va pas parler de choses qui fâchent…

oOo

 **Stiles Stilinski** : Pas assez dormi cette nuit, j'ai de ces cernes sous les yeux…

 **Peter Hale** : Moi j'aime bien les cernes, ça fait mystérieux… Genre : mais qu'a-t-il fait cette nuit ? La fête, l'amour, des crêpes… ? Vous ne le saurez jamais !

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Je parie sur les crêpes.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Moi aussi.

 **Stiles Stilinski** : C'est sur. L'amour, il faut au moins avoir une copine et la fête… personne ne veut de Peter dans une fête.

 **Peter Hale** : Vous êtes méchants.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Mais t'inquiète, c'est bien les crêpes.

oOo

 **Stiles Stilinski** a changé son nom en **Batman**

15 personnes aiment ça

1 personne déteste ça

 **Batman** : Jackson ! Tu n'as pas de goût, idiot.

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Ton nom est aussi ridicule que ta tête… Et vlan

oOo

 **Peter Hale** a changé son statut '' Ce soir c'est la pleine lune ''

 **Peter Hale** : Go commencer la transformation

41 personnes détestent ce commentaire

 **Batman** : Go partir en courant

41 personnes aiment ce commentaire

oOo

 **Batman** a publié une vidéo

 **Batman** a commenté sa vidéo : Quand Peter est bourré, il embrasse Chris Argent. Je compte sur vous pour faire tourner.

 **Chris Argent** : Il embrasse mal en plus.

 **Allison Argent** : Stiles retire ça immédiatement ! J'ai pas trop envie de voir un psychopathe embrasser mon père !

 **Peter Hale** : Sociopathe, s'il te plaît !

 **Peter Hale** : Et c'est toi qui embrasse mal, Chris !

 **Chris Argent** : Retourne vomir dans les toilettes Peter, c'est pour les adultes ici, va gêner ailleurs.

32 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Peter Hale** : Mais euh ! Pourquoi tant de haine ?

 **Chris Argent** : Parce que personne ne t'M.

 **Peter Hale** : Tes paroles me font mal au coeur, Chris. C'est comme couper les L d'un ange, c'est douloureux.

 **Chris Argent** : Chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, j'ai envie de t'enfoncer la tête dans l'O jusqu'à te noyer. Et pourtant je suis pour la P.

 **Peter Hale** : Tu peux te la mettre dans le Q ta paix.

 **Chris Argent** : Tu ne manques pas d'R !

 **Batman** : Vous commencez à devenir lourd, là.

 **Chris Argent** : On arrête ?

 **Peter Hale** : Dommage, je commençais tout juste à m'amuser…

oOo

 **Peter Hale** a changé son nom en **Peter Sexy**

 **Isaac Lahey** : Je vais aller me pendre si ça continue…

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Je screen direct, ça peut être pris en compte lors de son jugement de maltraitance envers moi.

 **Batman** : Envers toi ? Laisse-moi rire. En tout cas Peter, je trouve que ça te va très bien !

 **Jackson Whittemore** : Lèche-botte

31 personnes aiment ce commentaire

oOo

 **Peter Sexy** : Tu sais Scott ?

 **Scott McCall** : Non, quoi ?

 **Peter Sexy** : C'est quand j'ai vu ta tête que j'ai compris que Dieu avait le sens de l'humour.

 **Scott McCall** : Te fatigue pas Peter, tes insultes ne m'atteignent plus.

 **Peter Sexy** : Au moins j'aurais essayé.

 **Scott McCall** : Et puis pourquoi vouloir embêter tout le monde ? Tu n'en as pas marre que tout le monde te déteste ?

 **Peter Sexy** : Tu sais quoi Scott ? Il y a une histoire derrière tout ça. Et je m'en vais te la conter tout de suite. Avant, j'étais gentil. La personne parfaite. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était impossible de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Du coup, je m'amuse à faire chier tout le monde et ça marche. Et puis c'est tellement plus drôle comme ça.

 **Scott McCall** : Tu me fatigues Peter…

oOo

 **Jackson Whittemore** a changé son nom en **Chef Suprême**

 **Batman** : T'es suprême comme une crème dessert !

 **Chef Suprême** : Ta gueule Stiles !

66 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Isaac Lahey** : Pourquoi tout le monde change son nom ?

 **Batman** : Parce que personne ne doit savoir qu'en vrai je suis…

 **Chef Suprême** : Un idiot ?

 **Peter Sexy** : Un hyperactif relou ?

 **Isaac Lahey** : Stiles Stilinski ?

 **Batman** : Laissez tomber…

 **Isaac Lahey** : Mais du coup, personne ne doit savoir que tu es qui ?

 **Batman** : Bah Bruce Wayne.

 **Isaac Lahey** : J'ai pas compris…

 **Chef Suprême** : Moi non plus…

 **Peter Sexy** : Pareil

 **Batman** : Je vous déteste…

oOo

 **Peter Sexy** a changé son statut '' Sois le genre de personne, qui, quand ses pieds frôlent le sol le matin, fasse dire au diable : merde, il est debout''

 **Chef Suprême** : T'inquiète, on se dit ça tous les matins quand tu te lèves.

124 personnes ont aimé ce commentaire

 **Isaac Lahey** : Je pense que tous les matins quand tu te lèves, le diable se dit : chouette, il est encore vivant !

 **Chef Suprême** : Il a raison. Si le diable voulait de toi Peter, il ne t'aurait pas renvoyé dans le monde des vivants alors que tu étais mort.

oOo

 **Chef Suprême** a changé son statut ''Si tu veux frôler la perfection, passe à côté de moi''

 **Peter Sexy** : Ça va les chevilles ?

 **Chef Suprême** : C'est le mec qui s'est renommé en Peter Sexy qui parle ?

 **Peter Sexy** : Mais moi ce n'est pas la même chose, je suis un prince…

 **Chef Suprême** : Ça existe pas les princes.

 **Batman** : Mais si ! Au rayon biscuits !

 **Peter Hale** : Que dire de plus… Si t'étais payé à chaque connerie que tu dis, tu serais milliardaire. Et je parle évidemment à Jackson.

oOo

 **Peter Sexy** : Scott, je me demandais, tous les matins tu vas au lycée en moto ?

 **Scott McCall** : Non, j'ai un casque parce que je suis un Power Ranger, crétin !

oOo

 **Batman** : Hé les gars ! J'ai une blague !

 **Chef Suprême** : Non merci.

62 personnes ont aimé ce commentaire

 **Peter Sexy** : Elle est drôle ou pas ?

 **Batman** : Nan, sinon je vous la ferais pas.

 **Chef Suprême** : Pitié, fais-la pas.

62 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Batman** : Bon, comme personne ne veut que je la fasse, je la fais quand même. Comment appelle-t-on une blonde avec une mèche brune ?

 **Peter Sexy** : Je sais pas.

 **Chef Suprême** : Je veux pas savoir.

62 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Peter Sexy** : Alors, comment on l'appelle ?

 **Batman** : Une lueur d'espoir !

 **Chef Suprême** : Hilarant…

 **Chef Suprême** : Ou pas.

62 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Batman** : C'est qui les 62 personnes toujours d'accord avec Jackson ?

 **Peter Sexy** : C'est les 62 faux comptes qu'il s'est créé pour faire croire qu'il a des amis.

62 personnes détestent ce commentaire

oOo

 **Batman** : Je prends les paris que c'est le même daltonien qui a créé le jambon blanc et le cordon bleu.

 **Peter Sexy** : C'est pas faux… Il faudrait chercher pour savoir.

 **Batman** : La vitamine C… mais elle ne dira rien.

 **Peter Sexy** : Hilarant.

 **Chef Suprême** : Je crois que tu as fait une faute de frappe Peter. Tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire, déprimant ?

 **Batman** : C'est toi que je vais frapper Jackson.

 **Chef Suprême** : Que de violence… Tu ne m'en voudras pas de ne pas avoir peur.

 **Batman** : Je t'en veux déjà, alors un peu plus, un peu moins… Oh ! Et comme je suis contre la violence gratuite, après je te donnerai 1 dollar.

 **Chef Suprême** : Vraiment, faut que tu arrêtes.

36 personnes aiment ce commentaire.

oOo

 **Batman** a changé son statut ''Tu cherches un bon cou ? Envoie Girafe au 8 22 22 !''

 **Chef Suprême** : Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes l'humour mec.

124 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **John Stilinski** : C'est moi qui ait procréé ça ?

 **Batman** : C'est méchant ça papa.

 **John Stilinski** : Je me souviens de l'époque révolue où tu étais un ange, quand avec Scott vous jouiez dans l'herbe…

 **Batman** : Maintenant on la fume ! …

 **John Stilinski** : Tu me fatigues…

 **Batman** : Ne t'inquiète pas papa, c'était juste une blague.

 **John Stilinski** : C'était même pas drôle…

48 personnes aiment ce commentaire.

 **Batman** : Moi je me suis fait rire pourtant…

oOo

 **Batman** a publié une nouvelle photo

 **Batman** a posté un commentaire sur sa photo

 **Batman** : Un livre de maths est le seul endroit où il est normal d'acheter 53 melons.

6 personnes aiment ça

1 personne déteste ça

 **Batman** : Jackson ! C'est encore toi ?

 **Chef Suprême** : Hé ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi !

 **Batman** : Mais c'est qui alors ?

 **Peter Sexy** : Désolé, c'est moi, je me suis trompé de bouton !

 **Batman** : Ah, les vieux et la technologie…

34 personnes aiment ce commentaire

 **Peter Sexy** : Je t'em...bête

oOo

 **Batman** : Hé les gars ! J'ai encore une blague !

 **Chef Suprême** : Tuez-moi…

 **Isaac Lahey** : Tu crois que la vie est plus belle après la mort ?

 **Chef Suprême** : Ça dépend qui meurt…

 **Batman** : Tu souhaites ma mort, Jackson ?

 **Chef Suprême** : J'ai pas dit ça

 **Batman** : Mais tu l'as pensé très fort…

 **Chef Suprême** : Je suis responsable de ce que je dis, pas de ce que tu entends, encore moins de ce que tu comprends.

 **Isaac Lahey** : Et sinon, c'est quoi la blague ?

 **Chef Suprême** : Tu es suicidaire Isaac ?

 **Batman** : Tais-toi Jackson !

 **Peter Sexy** : Bon, tu la fais ta blague ?

 **Batman** : C'est une fraise qui fait du cheval… Tagada, tagada, tagada !

 **Peter Sexy** : Tout ça pour ça…

 **Isaac Lahey** : Ce n'est pas drôle…

126 personnes aiment ce commentaire

oOo

 **Peter Sexy** : Ma copine m'a dit : Je me prépare, 2 minutes ! Du coup j'hésite entre regarder la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux ou commencer un puzzle à 10.000 pièces…

 **Allison Argent** : Tais-toi, Peter !

 **Lydia Martin** : Les filles ne sont pas comme ça !

 **Kira Yukimura** : Tu devrais respecter les filles, sinon tu vas rester encore longtemps célibataire.

 **Malia Tate** : On peut le frapper ?

 **Mélissa McCall** : Idiot !

 **Peter Sexy** : Oh ! Tu me blesses Mélissa.

 **Mélissa McCall** : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant ça, je croyais que tu le savais déjà.

 **Batman** : T'as une copine Peter ?

 **Chef Suprême** : Oui, sa main droite.

 **Peter Sexy** : Je vous déteste tous…

oOo

Stiles a éteint son ordinateur et s'est tourné vers son père qui le regardait, inquiet.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Stiles ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas, papa ?

\- Parce que tu es sorti du coma il y a bientôt un mois, mais que tu es toujours malade. Parce qu'à chaque fois que Derek entre dans la pièce, tu te figes, qu'à chaque fois qu'il te touche tu trembles et que quand il part, ton sourire se transforme en horrible grimace. Parce que tu n'as pas vu Scott, ni Lydia, que tu ne leur parle plus, même à travers un écran, que vous êtes en froid alors que vous vous entendiez si bien.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour être heureux.

\- Non, mais peut-être que tu as envie d'être heureux avec eux quand même. Et pourquoi vouloir faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

\- Je vais bien, papa.

\- C'est pour ça que tu te forces à sourire, à paraître heureux, en espérant que je ne le vois pas ?


	10. If I die

**Chapitre 9 : If I die**

Derek est debout contre la fenêtre, au même emplacement que Stiles, à l'époque où il venait encore chez lui. Mais il ne vient plus et Derek est seul.

Il observe le monde extérieur, triste tableau qui semble refléter ses humeurs.

La ville grise, qui transporte les passants. Le vent qui se bat avec les sacs plastiques ou les feuilles mortes, qui bien trop souvent gagne et les emporte au loin. Rien ne reste dans ce monde, de toute façon.

Derek, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de ce monde, ne le voit pas. Le ciel s'assombrit à mesure que la nuit tombe. Combien d'heures qu'il est ici ? Il ne le sait pas. Longtemps. Mais il n'est toujours pas décidé à bouger.

Un mois que Stiles est réveillé. Et il n'a toujours pas guéri. C'est de sa faute, il le sait et il se déteste pour cela. Il veut l'aimer, plus que tout, ils se veulent. Il a arrêté petit à petit d'aller le voir à l'hôpital, sa présence semble aggraver la maladie de Stiles.

Et lui ne va pas mieux. Il n'arrive plus à regarder Stiles dans les yeux, il a peur de sa présence. Dans chaque frôlement de ses vêtements, chacun un antre de deuil et de tristesse qui garde son passé pour toujours mieux le forcer à se rappeler, chacun une fissure dans son propre coeur. Il s'est déjà perdu.

Et il regarde, ce monde hystérique. Il est blasé. Il ne sait pas quoi attendre, il n'attend rien. Il regarde, cette humanité insipide, qui prend la vie trop au sérieux. Mais au final, à quoi ça sert ? Ils finiront par mourir.

Et Derek se dit, qu'il n'aura décidément rien de ce qu'il désire. Il a besoin de Stiles. Il ne veut pas que le plus jeune lui appartienne, il veut juste pouvoir être amoureux. Parce qu'il aime Stiles et que cet amour est vital pour lui. Ils sont compagnons, âme sœur, tous ces mots sans réel sens. Vivre l'un sans l'autre les détruit.

Il regarde cette humanité qui s'affole. Il crève de jalousie, sans s'en rendre compte, de voir ces gens libres, quand lui est prisonnier de ce sentiment.

 _\- À quoi penses-tu, neveu ? s'inquiéta son oncle._

 _\- À rien, avait-il répondu à la mine inquiète de Peter._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend malheureux comme ça ?_

 _\- La vie. Les gens. Les sentiments._

 _\- Et ça t'arrive souvent ?_

 _\- C'est mon quotidien._

Derek avait beau poser son regard sur les flots de bâtisses qui s'étalaient en contrebas, il ne les voyait pas. Seul un visage s'imposait devant ses yeux, une voix et un rire troublaient ses oreilles, embrumait son cerveau. Toujours le même visage, toujours accompagné de cette vieille souffrance. Et son esprit ne pouvait plus se contenter de cette douce illusion, éphémère. Il avait besoin de Stiles, de le toucher, de le sentir. Et l'horizon désolé ne parvenait plus à le distraire, il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose.

Et il ne voyait plus que Stiles, ses gestes, son visage, tout ce qu'il était, que Derek connaissait par coeur.

Il soupira, ferma les yeux. Il se détestait, détestait Stiles, détestait le monde entier. Il se sentait mal, fragilisé par ses émotions dont il était la proie.

Et cette image, ce souvenir de _lui_ , la seule chose qui l'animait encore, qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Pas un seul jour ne passait démuni de lui, pas une seule nuit ne se transformant pas en cauchemars face à son absence, pas une seule seconde de repos face à ses sentiments enragés.

Cette illusion omniprésente, qui le suivait comme une ombre, où qu'il aille, aussi angoissante que rassurante, cette ombre qui pue la mort et la pourriture, ce souvenir qui s'efface peu à peu de sa mémoire sans qu'il ne sache s'il est heureux ou pas d'oublier enfin.

Cette torture qui fait immanquablement partie de sa vie, à laquelle il a fini par s'habituer. Et son coeur, qui bat si fort dans sa cage d'os, son coeur qu'il a si longtemps oublié d'écouter, ce coeur qu'il pensait mort, le massacre maintenant de son battement assourdissant, ce douloureux tambour permanent, qui résonne à ses oreilles, qui fait écho entre les parois de son crâne, le même son qu'une horloge. Le temps leur est compté.

 _\- Que penses-tu de l'amour ?_

 _\- Pas grand-chose. On se veut et on s'enlace, puis on se lasse et on s'en veut._

Il l'aimait. Des mots aussi simples. Mais entre eux, tout était compliqué. Il l'aimait. Depuis le premier jour, peut-être même depuis plus longtemps. Il a attendu toute sa vie sans le savoir de croiser ce regard pétillant de bonheur. Et quand il l'a enfin rencontré, il a su immédiatement que l'autre lui serait indispensable. Et il ne peut plus se passer de ce regard, de son odeur, de sa peau. Il l'aime trop. Mais leur relation est étroitement liée avec l'impossible. Il l'aime. Et chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisent, ils se retrouvent aspergés par le désespoir. Leur rencontre était trop improbable pour que leur histoire puisse marcher.

Ils s'aiment. Ils sont tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils ne se veulent pas. Ils s'attirent pour mieux se repousser. Ils s'enfuient, chacun le plus loin possible de l'autre, mais ils regardent toujours en arrière, ils finissent toujours par se retrouver et mieux se blesser. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ils sont autant de rêves en couleurs qui se déteignent peu à peu, autant de pensées épuisées, autant de besoins écorchés. Ils s'aiment, assez pour pouvoir supporter la torture enviable qu'ils s'infligent. Ils s'aiment, assez pour retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre après toutes ces fissures sur leurs bras, tous ces hématomes qui fleurissent un peu partout sur leur peau après juste une soirée ensemble.

Et ils aiment s'aimer. Ce sentiment incompris qui bouleverse toujours plus leur vie par sa simple existence. Ils sont nés pour s'aimer sans avoir à y penser, ils ne savent que se détruire. Et ils s'effritent, seul leur amour ne s'effondre pas, cet amour qui leur permet de continuer de marcher de ne pas perdre pied, cet amour qui entre leurs mains devient une arme, qui leur permet de se blesser l'un et l'autre comme s'ils étaient en guerre. Deux pêchés qui se tentent, qui s'enlacent dans cet effluve exécrablement attirant, dans ce parfum attrayant, ces deux corps qui se battent en pensant s'aimer. Et ils sont accros l'un à l'autre.

Et leurs sourires, qu'ils se débrouillent pour faire disparaître. Leur aura malicieuse qu'ils veulent assombrir. Et leurs yeux, ivres d'envie, communiquant tout leur désir. Et leurs mains qui se croisent, leurs doigts qui s'enlacent. Et le souffle de Stiles, sur la peau de Derek, lui susurrant des mots incompris, oubliés, ce doux frisson parcourant son être entier. Et le vide, quand il soulève les paupières pour rencontrer ses prunelles ambrées, mais qu'il n'y a que la solitude qui s'offre à lui, perdu, absent. Il n'est pas là.

 _\- Si c'est ton compagnon, tu ne peux pas l'ignorer et espérer continuer à vivre._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon compagnon._

 _\- Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?_

 _\- Je ne pleure pas._

 _\- Pas à l'extérieur. Vous avez assez vécu, Derek. Et la vie n'a été tendre avec aucun de vous deux. Alors reposez-vous maintenant, et acceptez que vous puissiez être heureux. Ensemble._

Il n'en peut plus. Il est épuisé des efforts qu'il fournit sans en voir le bout. Il est fatigué d'espérer sans cesse. Il se rend compte maintenant qu'il n'y a plus aucune partie de son corps qui soit vierge de coups. Il a trop souffert. Et il sait qu'il faut souffrir pour vivre, mais peut-être pas au point de vouloir en mourir. Il se souvient qu'à une époque, il a été heureux. Et il a fallu qu'il s'étouffe dans la tristesse pour s'en rendre compte. Il s'en veut de cette ignorance. Vivre est devenu si dur maintenant. Le moindre petit obstacle devient une insurmontable épreuve, encore une chose à encaisser pour ne pas sombrer. Il devait se forcer chaque matin à se lever, devoir avancer sans _lui_. Il se forçait à faire comme s'il allait bien. Ils le faisaient tous les deux, pour ne pas donner le privilège à l'autre de voir à quel point ils étaient détruits à l'intérieur, ils ne devaient même pas se douter du pouvoir qu'ils exerçaient. Et Derek s'obligeait à éprouver des sentiments, du moins, à faire semblant de ressentir quelque chose, alors qu'au fond de lui, emmuré au plus profond de ses entrailles, il se cachait à lui-même. Ils ne peuvent exister loin l'un de l'autre, mais ils ne peuvent se l'avouer. Ils n'approuvent leur vie que quand ils sont ensemble. Mais mentir leur paraissait plus facile que de dévoiler, ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de la vérité.

Cette situation était en train de les détruire.

Alors il ferme les yeux. Comme un appel à l'aide, un besoin d'y croire. Se dire que comme un cauchemar s'évapore quand il se réveille, peut-être que s'il ferme les yeux maintenant, tout peut disparaître. Mais rien ne disparaît, tout reste. Il rouvre les yeux, se dit qu'il a autre chose à faire, autre chose à vivre.

Le courage de ceux qui n'en ont plus.

Il a tort. Il n'a plus rien à vivre, rien à faire, juste attendre que les plaies cicatrisent.

La foi de ceux qui ont perdu la foi.

Il se tord de douleur. Il a bien essayé de hurler sur le vide. Mais il n'y avait que le silence pour l'accueillir. Ce silence pesant, qui lui fait encore plus mal, car il signifie que Stiles n'est pas là pour le briser. Si seulement il pouvait détruire ce silence qui l'angoisse et le ronge, qui le confine et l'écrase, ce silence assourdissant qui peine à taire ce rien qui le happe. Le temps semble s'être arrêté et son coeur malhabile bat trop lourdement dans sa poitrine. Il ne sourit pas, il ne sourit jamais de toute façon. Il essaie juste de crier, mais ne sort de la barrière de ses lèvres qu'un son étouffé, qui résonne entre les bourrasques du temps qui se refuse à écouter ses démences. Cette voix aux intonations abîmées, qui sonne étrangement décalé, qui porte plus de larmes et de peine qu'elle n'est capable d'en contenir.

Le sourire de Stiles s'impose dans sa mémoire et les secondes s'attardent. Il est brisé.

 _\- Derek… Il est mort…_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Derek, il est… C'est… Il va…_

 _\- Non._

La douleur s'immisce sans douceur. Les larmes dévalent ses joues. Pourquoi voit-il sa vie défiler, s'attardant sur ses pires moments ? Va-t-il mourir ? Il s'appuie contre un mur, pour garder l'équilibre. Ce serait tellement facile, tellement simple s'il mourait. Il voudrait goûter à l'ivresse du contrôle, mais il n'est pas le maître. Il est juste attiré par Stiles, attiré par son absence, attiré par l'oubli comme d'autres par la folie.

Et s'il laissait tomber ?

Il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Il se sent plus vide que le vide lui-même, comme un creux qui se remplit de néant. Il voudrait oublier. Mais il se souvient. Et comme une maladie, le souvenir court et s'étend, l'enlise et le transperce. Il voudrait ne plus craindre demain, ne plus avoir peur de la nuit qui sépare deux jours. Il voudrait juste avancer, ne jamais aller dans une direction précise, juste marcher. Il voudrait oublier le monde et les autres, oublier qu'un coeur meurt dans sa poitrine. Oublier qu'il a aimé, et qu'il aime toujours, malgré lui. Mais plus rien n'a d'importance, il n'entend plus l'espoir se déchirer, il ne se rend pas compte des semaines qu'il perd et qui détruisent les années à venir. Il aurait presque envie de sourire devant ses blessures, toujours les mêmes, qui font presque partie de lui maintenant. Mais il ne le fait pas.

 _\- Il va se réveiller. Il est increvable. Il va ouvrir ses yeux et sourire, comme il le fait toujours. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir. Il ne peut pas… me laisser. Il va revenir._

 _\- Derek… il est… mort._

Et sa gorge se serre sur ces mots impossibles, sa bouteille d'ivresse fermement tenue dans sa main. Il espère juste faire taire ces impressions en cascade qui lui donnent l'impression de s'effriter. Si seulement il pouvait échapper à son existence. De son regard terne, il fixe le monde qu'il surplombe. Encore un verre. L'alcool ne suffit plus. Un pas devant l'autre, il avance, seule la vitre l'empêchant de tomber de son précipice, d'embrasser le vide. Et s'il n'y avait pas cette fenêtre ? Peut-être que Derek volerait. Peut-être qu'enfin, il se sentirait important parce que vivant, simplement libre. Mais il sent son souffle se heurter, il ne tombe pas. Il ne se sent pas exister. Il se sent stupide, infime. Il n'a pas sauvé Stiles.

Tout tourne dans sa tête. Stiles est vivant. Il a craché sa douleur pour qu'elle le laisse enfin. Mais elle s'accroche. Celui qu'il aime n'est pas mort. Ne devrait-il pas être content ? Sa bouteille à la main. Et il boit. Encore une gorgée, puis une autre. Puis il arrête de compter, seul compte le ciel qui commence doucement à s'écrouler.

La douleur s'immisce, coutumière et Derek boit. Elle s'amplifie, perd toute mesure et il suffoque. Elle envahit le moindre de ses battements de coeur. Et encore une fois, son instinct le rattrape. Les larmes ne coulent pas, les souvenirs restent enlisés dans sa mémoire.

Il s'agrippe les cheveux, il ouvre la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, la vue floue, le souffle suspendu entre ses lèvres trempées de larmes. Il est inconscient du vide qui le fixe, son regard comme autant de coups sur ses espoirs brisés. La gravité se rappelle à lui. Il aimerait juste basculer. Il lui suffirait juste de se laisser aller, d'offrir enfin le vertige que son coeur lui réclame sans arrêt.

Les larmes dévalent ses joues.

Ils se détruisent. Ils s'aiment. Ce n'est plus juste du désir physique, sexuel, c'est primordial. Il n'arrivait pas à ne plus y penser, et ça se muait chaque jour un peu plus en obsession. Et Derek se laisse emporter. Il n'a plus la force de se battre contre son désir le plus cher, il l'encaisse, se laisse écraser. Et aujourd'hui, Derek est enchaîné à Stiles, il ne pourra plus jamais le quitter, craignant trop la déchirure de ce lien qui lui est vital.

Ils s'aiment, se gravitent autour pour pouvoir sentir leurs coeurs battre, pour pouvoir donner un sens à leurs sens. Épouser la souffrance n'était qu'un simple dommage qui leur donnait l'impression de subsister.

Derek respira difficilement et ferma les yeux avec force.

Il gémit en se souvenant de Stiles, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Ça avait semblé tellement vrai que son coeur y avait cru, il avait cru à la mort de Stiles.

 _\- Le rejeter sera pire, Derek._

 _\- Je ne rejette rien. Il va se réveiller._

 _\- Il est mort Derek. Et bientôt tu ne penseras qu'à ça._

Derek n'en pouvait plus. Ce besoin de Stiles le rendait amorphe. Il avait tellement cru qu'il était mort. Ils l'ont tous cru à un moment. Et il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à le retrouver. Le manque tiraillait chaque particule de son être, lui donnait envie de pleurer, lui qui s'était interdit la moindre liberté, d'éprouver le moindre sentiment. Et il s'efforçait de subir en silence. Il avait succombé depuis bien trop longtemps. Il était entièrement plongé dans ses misères et ce gouffre, qui avait fini par l'avaler tout entier.

 _\- Pourquoi tu me détestes ? Avait questionné Stiles, les mots s'étouffant dans sa gorge serrée alors qu'il reculait incertain, pour fuir Derek, une larme traitresse s'échouant lamentablement sur sa joue. C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Derek !_

Il n'avait jamais rien trouvé à répondre à cela. Son problème ? Son principal problème c'est qu'il l'aimait comme il n'aurait jamais dû l'aimer. Et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Stiles. Mais tout ce que Stiles voulait, c'était voir son sang couler, le voir s'abaisser devant lui. Et il aurait tellement voulu le haïr pour ça, sans jamais y parvenir. Il se sentait pitoyable d'avoir cédé, d'avoir laissé s'effondrer le peu d'estime qu'il avait, juste pour un sourire de ce gamin hyperactif.

Il était écoeuré par ce trop-plein d'amour qu'il portait à Stiles, cette envie, ce besoin. Et la douleur est la seule chose qui lui reste. Et elle hurle à sa chair qu'il est encore en vie, emprunte ses battements pour les faire déraper, se joue de son oxygène pour le faire étouffer. Jamais elle ne s'arrête. Elle danse sous ses veines, se glisse sous sa peau, le prive de liberté. Il a mal, autant qu'on puisse souffrir de ne rien savoir oublier.

Il est fatigué d'espérer le néant.

Il avance, sans but, juste pour ne pas attendre.

Il donnerait son âme juste pour entendre _son_ rire quand _il_ torture ses nuits.

Il se sent déchiré, une fissure sur un être déjà incomplet.

Et il pleure.

Et, malgré la distance qui les sépare toujours, Stiles entend, au plus profond de lui, que Derek pleure.


End file.
